


LJ, Zofia, and the Eds: Picture Show Adventure Story

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Battletoads (Cartoon), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Dave the Barbarian, Ed Edd n Eddy, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After their latest scam goes haywire, the Eds take Candy, Kimiko, and Angelica with them to go and leave Peach Creek to avoid the rampaging cul-de-sac kids. LJ, Zofia, and their friends soon join in, even Ambrose, Eric, and Jane while the teenage witch appears to be having nightmares coming to life that literally make her life a living Hell from her former life in the Justiceverse.
Relationships: Double D/Kimiko Tohomiko, Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy)/Candy (Dave the Barbarian), Eddy/Princess Angelica, Marie Kanker/Ambrose Spellman
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in May, and LJ and his friends were over at Ambrose's house, kicking back and watching TV. Jane came downstairs, but she looked pretty shaken-up.

"You okay?" asked Eric as he looked over at his adoptive sister.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." Jane smiled wearily as she rubbed her eyes, though she had dark circles under her eyes. "It's okay."

Eric and the others looked at each other, very doubtful of that.

"It's fine... Don't worry..." Jane said softly as she soon walked off to get something from the kitchen. "J-Just don't worry about me."

"If you say so," called Eric. "But if you wanna talk, remember that we're all more-than-willing to sit down and listen!"

Jane grinned bashfully and went back to getting some food.

"She okay?" LJ asked Eric and Ambrose.

"She's been acting funny lately," Ambrose replied. "I wish she would tell us. I can tell that something's bothering her."

"Okay, just spitballing here," said Dorian as he came into the room. "But perhaps it has something to do with the nightmares/night terrors she's been having recently."

"How do you figure?" asked Eric.

"For one, I know when she's not sleeping peacefully," replied the cat. "And second, she's woken up screaming and flailing in the middle of the night eight times this month," he rubbed a bruise on his head. "I've got the injury to prove it."

"You mean you haven't noticed this?" Zofia asked Eric and Ambrose.

The boys looked bashful. Jane soon came back out of the kitchen, mumbling to herself as she made a sandwich out of a kitchen sponge, hand lotion, mustard, and eggshells.

"That's an interesting sandwich," Ambrose said to his adoptive cousin. "Are all the cool kids eating sponges these days?"

"Huh? What?" Jane blinked as her eyes seemed to flash into a crimson color before going back to hazel and she grimaced. "Augh!" she then slammed the sandwich into the trash and shuddered. "How did that happen?"

"It sounds like you are not sleeping well," Zofia remarked. "Having some sort of... Nightmare if you will."

"Nightmare?" asked Jane sheepishly. "I'm not having nightmares! That's crazy talk!"

"I wouldn't think so," Dorian replied. "Especially since when you freaked out last night; you knocked me off the bed, and right on my head."

"Did not." Jane pouted.

"I'd like to think differently," Dorian glowered at the witchling. "Now tell your friends and family what's going on!"

Jane frowned before sighing sharply. "Well... Okay..." she then began to admit. "...I guess I _have_ been having trouble sleeping lately."

LJ shut off the television. "Alright then... Explain. What happened in these nightmares?" he asked calmly.

"All right, but just don't freak out or panic when I tell you, alright?" Jane asked. "They're pretty gripping for me every night, I'd hate to imagine what it would be like if you went through them like I did."

Everyone then sat on the floor and gathered around to let Jane take center stage, ala, sitting on the couch across from them with Dorian beside her.

"Well, one dream was that in this spooky and creepy looking forest, I saw this woman carrying her baby and was trying to quiet the baby down," Jane explained one part. "The woman was trying to look for someplace safe like a consecrated ground or a church. This man soon spotted her with a bunch of other women and stalked the innocent woman, saying they made a deal and she begged to stay with the baby a little bit longer, but they didn't listen to her. They just took the baby away from her!"

"...That sound too scary..." Zofia paused thoughtfully.

"The man and the women with him believed in the powers of Lucifer... Also known as The Devil from Hell." Jane explained.

"Whoa..." LJ was shocked by this. "Talk about horrific."

"...Anything else we should know about?" Raul asked Jane.

"Yes, a lot more," Jane nodded. "The women usually cast dark and evil spells while trying to make the girl do the same even though they promised her parents would be back for her soon and it got harder and harder to wait on her birthday."

"...Jane, no offense, but this girl you're dreaming about... Is that girl you?" Eric asked his big sister.

"She might be..." Jane said softly. "I don't have very fond memories from back home when I was the same age as the Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and Mo of that universe... From what Uncle Drell told me anyway before he led me away from that old home and brought me here with you guys in what he called The Prime Universe and calls that one The Justiceverse. It's very weird."

"Well... We're more than willing to help you make some better memories here," Eric told his sister. "Besides, you had your friends to help you out in the other universe, and you'll have us to help you out here!"

"Yes, they were the highlight of my time down there..." Jane said before holding her head. "I guess I'm... Concerned... Something might come out."

"Something like what?" Ambrose asked.

"My darker side..." Jane gulped before her eyes flashed again and she shivered suddenly. "No... NO! Stay away, Madame Satan!"

The others began to panic as it seemed like the house was about to shake as Jane hyperventilated while her eyes turned blood red.

"KID! IT'S GONNA BE OKAY! CALM DOWN!" Dorian yowled.

"Jane! Stop!" Eric shouted as he clung to her in a tight hug. "Deep, slow breaths! Deep, slow breaths!"

Jane soon squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths in and out before she soon calmed down a little. The house soon stopped shaking as she slowly calmed down.

"Phew... Thank you, Eric..." Jane sighed softly.

"Maybe you need to go out for some fresh air?" Raul suggested. "Clear your head a little."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," LJ agreed. "You just need to be reminded that you've got a great life here."

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." Jane nodded. "Erm... Where's Aunt Hilda?" she then asked, noticing that the woman wasn't home right now.

"She and my dad went to the Other Realm for a while," Ambrose replied as he stood up on his feet. "They said they'd probably be back in time for dinner."

"Well... At least they're safe from me." Jane pouted.

"Ah, Jane, I know your old life was rough, but you should focus on the now," Eric advised. "I mean, you remember what Splittsboro did to me until I was brought here to live in and I couldn't be happier."

"Pretty hard to forget," LJ replied. "You know... Maybe we ought to pop by Peach Creek and pay the Eds a visit. We haven't heard from them in a long while."

"Okay..." Jane said softly. "Let me just freshen up first."

The others gave small smiles as they stepped outside of the house to wait for Jane.

"So, your parents say why they had to go to the Other Realm?" Zofia asked Ambrose.

"They said it was personal," Ambrose shrugged. "Hopefully it's not filing for divorce though."

"Don't worry, no way it's anything like that." Martin reassured.

"Your dad might be a pain and your mom puts up with it, but I doubt they'd divorce." Jenny added.

Ambrose bit his lip nervously. "...Aunt Diana and Uncle Edward did though." he then said softly.

"Yeah, but that was because of the law from back when your cousin Sabrina was a teenager," Zofia replied. "But then they got remarried, remember? There's no way Drell and Hilda would divorce each other."

"...Maybe you're right." Ambrose then said softly as he rubbed his arm.

"Attaboy!" LJ smiled. "Now we'd best go get ready to visit Peach Creek."

Jane soon came out the door once she was ready and Dorian decided to keep her company just to make sure she would be alright.

"Let's go, buds!" Raul beamed.

And at that, they walked down the street, though as they left, they were due for some company.

* * *

"Ugh... This town is making me sick already..." Vana groaned as she was walking into town with Trevor and Kitty. "You sure Eric's around here somewhere, Trevor?"

"Sure! I got a scent on Eric with his old gym bag!" Trevor smirked as he brought out a bag with disgusting and dirty laundry inside. "He's definitely gotta be around here somewhere. I have like a Wolf Sense for this sorta thing."

The wristwatch on Vana's wrist turned on, showing a screen with eyes, a mouth and a mustache. "Remind me again why we are even here?" asked Maxum Brain. "I was enjoying my 'No More Eric' party! Since he got adopted again, I no longer have to look out for him!"

"Relax, Maxum Brain," Vana rolled her eyes. "We just wanna say goodbye to Eric one last time... If ya know what I mean." she then flashed a manic looking grin on her face.

"We're going to apologize for being so awful to him and let him move back over to Splittsboro so we can all be happy, especially me and him?!" Kitty grinned a bit hopefully.

Vana rolled her eyes at Kitty's dangerous, fatal, creepy, and frightening stalker-like crush on Eric.

"Dude, I thought you said you were gonna pound him for desertin' us or somethin' like that." Trevor said to Vana.

"Well, that's what I'm here for anyway," Vana replied. "He abandoned us and left us, so he has to face the consequences of his actions!"

"I didn't understand a word of that," said Trevor. "But I do like the smashy parts!"

Kitty noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Uh, is it just me, or does that kinda look... And smell... Like Eric?" she asked, pointing towards our group, who were headed out of town.

Vana and Trevor soon looked over with Kitty.

"I gotta follow him!" Kitty grinned eagerly, rushing down the sidewalk.

"Heel, Kitty!" Vana scolded, making the other girl suddenly stop. "We don't know that for sure!"

"Yeah, but who knows Eric better than I do?" Kitty shrugged defensively. "I memorized his scent too from the moment I first met him and laid eyes on him," she then smiled dreamily with hearts in her eyes. "So sweet... So delicate... So... Sweet Babooey...~"

Trevor and Vana blinked at this, mildly creeped out.

"Let's just go," Vana said, annoyed. "The sooner we find Eric, the sooner we can give him what he so richly deserves."

"Right!" Trevor replied. "Onwards, mi amigas!"

Vana and Kitty soon went to go with Trevor to track down their so-called old friend.

* * *

Ambrose smiled at the others as they walked off together. "So, uh, my Charm School is having a dance coming up," he then said. "I can bring a date if I really want."

"Does it matter if they're mortal or not?" Zofia asked.

"Professor Geist said that I could bring anybody," Ambrose replied. "I'm just glad that Atticus changed the rules and now mortals can know about magical creatures like this. So... I'm thinking of who to bring."

"You're thinking?" Dorian smirked. "I thought I saw the initials M.K. on your journal the other day."

"Zip it!" Ambrose hissed. "I figured I'd invite Marie Kanker."

"Hopefully she's okay with the whole having magical powers thing," LJ replied. "I don't even know if she knows yet."

"It's... Complicated..." Ambrose blushed. "But yes, I'd love to invite Marie to a dance."

"How would that go?" Jenny asked with a slight roll of the eyes. "She wears a suit and you'd wear a dress?"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" Ambrose pouted. "But... I dunno... She and I had a lot of fun at my house at Christmas."

"Well, I think it could work!" LJ replied. "Besides, if she does really like you, then she'll be cool with you, quirks and all!"

Ambrose smiled and blushed.

* * *

And so, they began to enter Peach Creek.

"Seems to be a normal day so far." Jane said, but that would change rather quickly.

"Yeah, but if I know Peach Creek, things don't stay quiet... WHAT IN THE MATRIX?!" LJ exclaimed.

Before him laid an enormous path of destruction that had demolished The lane completely.

"You were right," said Eric. "Things didn't stay quiet; clearly something has happened. Question is, what?!"

"Looks like a twister hit this place or something." Martin commented.

"We better find the source of this mayhem." Jenny added.

And so, the group rushed all around and began to look for someone to talk to, though preferably the Eds as they were the only kids in Peach Creek that our young adventure group trusted and liked, aside from Nazz and also maybe Rolf some of the time. A silhouette of Nazz could be seen splattered against one fence along with various debris, including a bag of cement, spilled black paint, an oven mitt, a toaster, and a cinder block with a balloon tied to it. It was also replete with footprints, downed trees, and boxes. Among the destroyed items are a record and a bowling ball. In addition to the lane, a house has suffered remarkable damage, and there was even an ice cream truck in its backyard. Not only this, but a water main had been broken, flooding an area near the woods, and there was, strangely enough, a broken canoe by another house. The kids explored the area and called out for Ed, Double D, and Eddy, though the Eds seemed to be missing.

* * *

"Oh-man-oh-man-oh-man!" yelled Ed as he raced into his bedroom where Candy was packing a suitcase of her own. The yellow-skinned kid began packing his suitcase with comics, graphic novels, and action figures. "Figures... We just get outta 7th grade, and this happens to butcher everything!" Ed groaned.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, Ed," Candy frowned. "I'm not mad at you though."

"Oh, it means so much to me that you're not mad, but those other kids are gonna want my blood!" Ed pouted before sighing and smiling. "At least I have ya."

"Of course, you always will." Candy smiled back, though it was a bittersweet moment right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, a box was being cut and it was shown to be in the shape of a camera with Sarah dressed as a Hollywood director and focused on Jimmy, who was dressed as a pirate. "Okay, Jimmy. Ready? Aaaand... Action!"

"Okay. Arr!" Jimmy smiled as he acted like a pirate, though he was no Johnny Depp. "Avast thee, barnacle-ridden bully! For I, the great pirate, Keelhaul Crewstain, will swash your buckle, and yardarm your sea leg!"

"Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Sarah complained. "What the heck was that? C'mon, say it like you mean it! You're a bloodthirsty scourge of the seven seas, silly!"

Jimmy then stopped for a moment to find his inner pirate and soon got into it. "I found it, Sarah!" he then beamed.

Sarah nodded and "rolled" the camera again. "Aaaand... Action!" she then told him through her megaphone.

There was then suddenly an explosion as Ed and Candy rushed out of the house with their stuff and they trampled Sarah and Jimmy on the way out, either not meaning to or by accident, but who cares?

"Gotta ditch the contraband!" Ed yelped, throwing out his old sponge collection. "Maybe this'll make 'em think I'm still that same-ol' lunkhead..."

The kids glanced at one another.

"I think we'd best contact Professor T-Byrd and get to the junkyard." LJ suggested. "This could be trouble."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Double was in his room, with Kimiko, who was packing her own suitcase. A bunch of clothes were on the bed, next to an empty suitcase.

"Beloved parents," Double D soon narrated. "By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear." he picked up the note, folded it, and put it in the trash, along with many other failed attempts, before he started again. "'Dearest Mother and Father. It is with great sh-shame'..." The boy put down his pen and began to cry, while Kimiko patted him on the shoulder. "'That I regretfully con-fess... To..." he continued, as a few tears leaked out. "'I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, immoral, thoughtless, hurtful'-" His writing went jagged and he stopped. "OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! **AND TO THINK, WE DRAGGED THE WOMEN WE LOVE INTO THIS AWFUL MESS!** " he bawled.

"Oh, Double D, it's going to be okay," Kimiko frowned. "You didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"It's just so hard!" Double D cried before he hugged her through the tears.

Kimiko gently patted Double D on the back, trying her best to soothe and comfort him and did her best not to cry along with him as she tried to stay strong for his sake. Suddenly, in came Ed and Candy.

"Ed! Candy!" Kimiko called to them.

"I can see our recent events aren't much better for you guys either." Candy said softly.

"Yeah, you'd be right about that," Kimiko agreed. "Hopefully Eddy and 'Gelica still have the keys to the Skyvan..."

"We better pay 'em a visit and see!" Ed replied. "C'mon, get it in gear, guys! Hopefully there's at least someone we can rely on..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Eddy's house..._ **

Eddy was shoving things into his suitcase. He finished and tried to slam the overstuffed case shut. Angelica soon sat on the bag to help him out once she had her own bag ready. Eddy smiled once the bag was finally closed shut and tried to lift it, but it was too heavy, so it burst open and scattered the contents all over the room which made both Eddy and Angelica groan and fall in the middle of the floor. That was, until they heard a banging coming from the door which made them jump up suddenly.

"Um, my little Eddy's not home right now!" Eddy called out in a falsetto voice.

The door then flew open suddenly.

"If that's how you want it, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Eddy glared as he hid behind the vacuum cleaner with Angelica beside hm while trying to stay brave like his BattleToads counterpart.

The group was coming into the room to see the Eds and their lady friends going through mass hysteria.

"Oh..." Eddy sighed. "It's just you, guys. Just help me pack, wouldja?"

"Fine, fine," LJ replied as the group split up and threw things into Eddy's bag. "What's even going on? The Cul-de-Sac is demolished! I know you guys have had some wild schemes before, but they've never gotten THIS bad!"

"Yeah, uh, can someone please explain to us just exactly what the heck happened?!" Zofia added.

"Well, our brilliant friend Eddy here thought up of a scam and it all ended badly and now all the kids are coming to get their revenge on us for what the scam did to them." Double D replied.

"So that damaged was caused by you guys?" Ambrose asked.

The Eds and their girlfriends nodded.

"So, what was it?" Ambrose asked. "A carnival gone wrong? A zoo? An amusement park? C'mon, spill!"

"It's a long story." Eddy replied.

"We've got some time before the others come after us," LJ replied. "So just go from the start, and work from there."

Eddy sighed. "Fine, but for creative reasons, this was conceived by _Nacho_the_troll_ of Reddit, all rights reserved," he replied. "Okay, so I figured that we could create our own Walk of Fame, like the one in Hollywood, see?"

"But we needed a reason for the Walk of Fame to be made," Angelica added. "So we put together a 'talent show' so that everyone could have a legitimate reason to write their name in the Walk of Fame."

"Double D built a mega-gizmo to safely pave a piece of the lane over," Ed continued. "That explains the cement and the black paint: the cement for the walk, and the black paint for painting the stars and names. To get enough water for the cement, Candy and I yanked up a water pipe to hook up to the machine."

"But how would we get the kids to that remote area of the neighborhood?" Kimiko stated. "To round the kids up, we got Professor T. Byrd to fix up this old ice cream truck from the junkyard to pick up kids off the cul-de-sac sidewalk, using an old-school phonograph inside to play that dingly music you usually hear from an ice-cream truck in New York."

The group nodded as they listened closely and carefully to the backstory of Peach Creek's downfall.

"It was a quiet day for those other kids until I came up with the big idea of the day," Eddy continued. "Nazz decided to lay out on her front yard and tan in her bathing suit before or after a swim in her backyard. Jonny was playing Checkers with Plank in his front yard, then went to go see Nazz, then Kevin saw her in her bathing suit and put on his sprinkler and probably said something like 'You wanna play in my spinkler?'. Wink, wink."

The group seemed to roll their eyes at that last part.

"Forgive me for this, but I have to ask... Were Sarah and Jimmy involved?" Jenny asked.

"No." The Eds shook their heads.

"We didn't wanna bother with them and they've seen the boys' downfall one too many times." Candy added.

"Yeah, my dad makes a drinking game out of that." Ambrose commented.

"When we got close, I might've lost control of the ice cream truck..." said Ed, embarrassed. "And then I crashed through the yard of whoever lived in the house in front of the scam part, which somehow led to a canoe crashing through another guy's fence. So we had to lead them to the lane where we set up the stand, and the kids were onboard."

"Kevin was given a bicycle other than his own, so he could do tricks with it, like balancin' on a bowling ball," stated Eddy. "Nazz, being Nazz, wanted to be in a magic act; Rolf wanted to wrestle some wild animal, and it was pretty damn tough bagging a coyote. Rolf was feelin' a little cocky, so he figured he'd mock it a little." he held up a hand. "Let's get to my brother's room, we can continue this talk on the way."

LJ made a "tsk-tsk" sound as he and the others followed their friends. "Mocking a caged animal... Never smart."

"Jonny didn't wanna do anything, but knowing him, he wanted Plank to try out something," Double D continued. "Fortunately, we anticipated such a situation, and decided to, as Eddy would say, 'half-ass it'."

"They knew Jonny would just hand in the money to put his, or Plank's, name on the walk no matter what challenge they made up for him," added Kimiko. "So it wasn't much trouble."

"Gosh... This _is_ a long story." Jane commented.

"We also had a toaster and used it for the cement for the Walk of Fame, though Ed put some bread in the toaster as a snack and the cement was made with water at a slow and steady rate," Double D then said as Eddy undid the locks and went to bring his friends into his brother's room to hide for now, though he had more plans than just hiding. "Eddy got very impatient of the extremely slow paving and so did the other kids."

"Even though Double D warned him not to, Eddy pushed a red button and the machine went into overdrive with too much power," Angelica added, though with a small scolding look over to Eddy who looked bashful and nervous that he was responsible for this part. "This short circuited the toaster, causing Ed's toast to fry to a crisp, and caused the machine to take in too much concrete and water."

"The impact then hit Nazz as it burned her skin and hair as she was still in the magic box and the others were burnt from the impact," Kimiko soon added. "It sent the bear trap from the animal's area straight at Jonny's head, and it blew the animal's cage to pieces. The explosion also sent Rolf flying into the fence, causing a bump in his head and giving the coyote a a chance to maul him before escaping. Kevin's clothes were torn to shreds from the wooden pieces of fence and the pieces that were along his track. The explosion even hit the machine and sent it into a Mr. Antonucci's house and filled it with cement and about all over the place, ready to explode and practically left Mr. Antonucci's house in ruins and the scam was destroyed."

"Luckily, Ed saw that the machine was about to blow, so he took us and brought us away to a dumpster for protection just in time, and then, well... KABOOM!" Candy then added. "After the explosion, we came out to see what happened and the kids were soon coming out of the rumble with no doubt, murder in their eyes.

"And then...?" Eric asked.

"And that's when we started running." Eddy replied.

"That... Is a pretty wild story," Jane exclaimed.

"And if we don't get lost, it'll have a nasty ending," Ed added as he pulled a rug aside and found a vent. "Eddy, look! We can crawl out through the heat vent!"

The wooden bar on the door of the room broke, and a foot kicked through the doorknob.

"Eddy! The door won't hold for much longer!" exclaimed Edd.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" yelped Eddy, as the others did their best to fend off the attackers.

Candy, Kimiko, and Angelica soon looked ready to fight back just in case, looking a little like Charlie's Angels.

"Giddy-up, Camel!" Ed panicked as he rode the camel in the room. "Do not let your mutated lump slow you down!"

"Are you serious?" Candy face-palmed.

"I'm desperate!" Ed panicked before he fell off and suddenly slammed into the wall and slid down as he seemed to hit a fire alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and Eddy finally got the vent cover loose, and Eddy leaped in only to find that his brother bricked up the vents as well.

"More bricks guys!" Eddy cried out.

"What's this?" Ed asked as he saw the fire alarm. "A fire alarm?"

"It says something." Kimiko remarked.

"'In case of movie break glass'?" Double D read aloud in confusion.

"Bingo! My bro's always prepared!" Eddy grinned as he grabbed the hammer and used it to break the glass and reached inside before he took out a certain legume food. "A peanut?"

"Cheap movie story adaptation." Ed scoffed.

"Why would your brother put a peanut in this emergency glass?" Zofia asked. "That's screwy. Even by MY standards."

An arm reached through the space where the doorknob used to be, felt the chains before it reached down and lifted one of the bolts. The door creaked open a little more, and the cul-de-sac kids were furiously straining to get into the room.

"Lemme through!" Kevin scowled. "End of the line, dorks!" Ed grabbed the peanut with his teeth.

"It was just a scam, Double D!" Eddy groaned. "How did it go so wrong?"

"Eddy, the laws of probability can be a real mean-" Double D started.

"Shut yo mouth!" Ed replied as he cracked the nut, revealing... A key!

"Guys! A key!" Ambrose exclaimed.

"It must be for my brother's car!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Then let's hit the road!" Ambrose suggested.

The kids ranted and raved from behind the door, ready to come inside to tear the Eds from limb-by-limb.

"But guys, we're too young to drive!" Double D cried out as they rushed for the car.

"Who cares? Get in already!" Jenny told him. "I call shotgun!"

Everyone else soon dove in for the car while Jane began to pant like she was about to have a nervous breakdown of some sorts.

"Come on!" Eddy cried out, fumbling with the key before he finally put it in the ignition and the engine barely started, so he kept on trying.

"It's no use, Eddy!" Angelica pouted.

"It ain't workin'!" Eddy panicked.

The chains soon broke off the door as Rolf slammed his head through the door. "Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed-boys!" he then called out before he crashed through the door as Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Plank followed him in. Jane continued to pant until black smoke seemed to surround the car and it seemed to come alive somehow as it began to drive itself before crashing right out of Eddy's house and ended up in the yard outside as the cul-de-sac kids tried to ambush them.

"Did anyone else see that smoke?" Nazz asked.

"Who cares? We got dorks to fry!" Kevin told her.

"Gotta get to the junkyard!" Ed shouted. "Get van... Fly out!"

Kevin and Nazz took off after Rolf; Sarah and Jimmy peeked out from behind a house.

"Let's go see, Jimmy!" said Sarah, and they raced to the sidewalk just in time to see the car go by, followed immediately by Kevin, on his bike; Rolf, on his pig, and Nazz, running after them.

"Yowzers!" exclaimed the redheaded brat in glee. "Whaddya think they did this time, Jimmy?"

"Whatever it was, it must be worser than ever!" Jimmy replied.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Double D groaned as the car tore down the road.

"Not in my brother's car, you're not!" Eddy retorted.

Jane panted a bit before looking around as they drove, though the car seemed to be a bit satanic looking.

"Jane, you okay?" Eric asked his sister. "You look flush."

"I-It's happening..." Jane groaned sickly.

 ** _"That's right, my dear... You can't ignore me forever..."_ **A dark voice said in the girl's head. **_"You betrayed me and your friends... Now they're under MY control... If only you would go back to where you belong..."_**

"Leave me alone!" Jane cried out as she held her head.

"Clearly, we're gonna have to do something about that," said LJ. "But apart from going inside of her mind to investigate, I have no other idea what we can do."

Jane held her head as she looked around nervously. Plank, ripped and torn and almost destroyed, soon tumbled onto the windshield. The group let out a horrified scream and the car swerved and almost hit Jonny.

"Let 'em have it, buddy!" Jonny called out.

Rolf and Kevin rode into a field as Kevin stopped his bike. The car jumped and landed on the fences bordering the lane and was nearly closer to falling off which would lead to untimely deaths.

"So much undone!" Double D panicked. "Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed!"

"No offense about your parents, Double D, but we've got bigger problems." Kimiko said as she saw Rolf coming down the road.

Ed let out a yelp of pain; looking down, it became clear that Rolf had somehow torn through the floor and bitten Ed's leg. Double D, Eddy, and the others each grabbed an arm and pulled, painstakingly yanking Ed back into the still-moving car, although Rolf refused to let go.

"Looks like this is your stop!" Martin yelled, taking a crowbar from the trunk and slamming it on Rolf's head, sending him tumbling off. At that moment, they reached the end of the fence and flew out over a dumpster.

"Curse you, Ed-boys!" shouted Rolf angrily as he smashed into the dumpster.

The car sailed into the woods, hitting many trees along the way and snapping them. The Eds scream as they go through the woods and fly over a ravine into the junkyard.

"Great," sighed LJ. "We're almost there, and once we make it, we can deal with Jane's situation."

Jane curled up in a ball as she seemed to shiver. Dorian nuzzled up against Jane to comfort her, acting like a pet cat this time.

* * *

Trevor, Kitty, and Vana looked around and continued to follow the cul-de-sac kids as they all looked very steamed and aggressive with their wishes to go and see Eric before they soon ran into Nazz.

"Whoa... What happened to you?" Trevor asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Nazz narrowed her eyes. "I'm just mad as heck!"

"Have any of you seen a stupid-looking kid with brown hair and glasses?" asked Vana, holding up one of Kitty's drawings of Eric for reference.

"I think he was in the car with the Eds." Nazz replied.

"Great!" Vana smirked evilly. "We came to beat up Eric and anyone associated with him. I mean, who'd be pathetic enough to want a loser like him in their family, when they could have somebody like moi?~"

"Uh... Yeah..." Nazz shrugged. "Gosh, am I this vain?" she then asked herself.

"We're getting warmer, guys, I can feel it." Vana grinned at Kitty and Trevor.

"Awesome!" Trevor laughed. "I just wish Master XOX could see this... He'd probably trust me with his fortune and family plan... I wish my dad could be as awesome as Master XOX..."

"You do realize your dad _is_ XOX, right?" asked Kitty. "I mean, we found out a month ago!"

Trevor scoffed. "Yeah, right! My dad's so lame! No way he could be related to XOX, who rocks! Hey... XOX rocks! That rhymes!"

"Alright, let's go," Kitty remarked. "The sooner I have my Eric back, the better!"

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

The group was making their way through the junkyard.

"Alright, soon as we find Professor T, then we trade up, and make tracks," Eric explained. "Shouldn't be too hard... Hopefully."

"Where is he anyway?" Ambrose asked the Eds.

"He shouldn't be too far off if he isn't too busy with his new computer." Double D replied.

"Meanwhile, Jane, just try to stay calm." Eric then told her.

Jane simply nodded, though she looked a little woozy right now.

"Maybe a walk outside wasn't such a good idea." Zofia frowned in concern.

"I thought it would help!" Eric exclaimed. "I'm sorry, alright? Sorry I made things worse!"

"Oh, Eric, don't think like that!" Zofia frowned.

"I'm messing everything up again!" Eric panicked. "Now you guys are gonna run me out of town if you don't beat me to death first!"

"Don't you see, my dear?" The dark voice mocked Jane within her head. "You belong where you originally came from. You can't turn your back from destiny."

"Alright, this has to stop," LJ groaned, reaching into his backpack and pulling something out.

"One of Mother's dreamcatchers!" Zofia exclaimed.

"I asked if I could borrow one," LJ replied. "Guess I never got around to using it until now."

"She's alright with that?" Zofia asked.

"Yes, as long as it's used responsibly," LJ nodded. "All right, before we find Professor T. Bird with the boys, it's time to sleep."

"How could you sleep at a time like this?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, we won't be going asleep asleep," LJ chuckled. "We'll... Well, the ones going with me will find out. Eric, you should come too."

"Me?" Eric's eyes widened. "I might mess everything up like I always do."

"Consider this your way of making up for it," LJ replied as he held up the dreamcatcher towards Jane, and his and Eric's eyes glowed yellow, before the both of them passed out, and Jane passed out as well.

"Will this take long?" Candy asked.

"Not a lot," Zofia replied. "It'll be like they were knocked out for a minute and right back before those cul-de-sac jerks will have a chance to catch us."

"I sure hope so," Candy nodded before glaring. "If I could be Queen of this place, I'd have their heads chopped off."

"Yeah, those kids seem more angry than usual," Angelica added. "And I thought The Dark Queen was brutal."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile..._ **

LJ and Eric were in a gray room with a very long hallway with doors and each had a name marked on them and one spot had a framed portrait of a dark blue-colored Alicorn, a unicorn with wings, was shown on it who was the former Princess Luna.

"Remind me again of what this place is?" Eric asked.

"Welcome to the Dream Realm," LJ replied. "Let's go save your sister before her worst fears consume her worse than The Nightmare King."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." Eric gulped as he and LJ journeyed down a long, winding hallway.

"Nope... Nope... Nope..." LJ muttered as he read the names on the doors. "AHA! Here we are!"

The door he found was labeled "Jane S. Hart", with the words "Sabrina S. Spellman" crossed out underneath.

"Time to bring this to an end." LJ declared as he and Eric opened the door and stepped inside.

The two were engulfed in a bright light and soon ended up in Jane's dream world.

* * *

"No, no, no..." Jane frowned as she was standing in front of her friends from another universe who were oddly enough, LJ and Zofia's parents, as well as aunt and uncle, as teenagers. "Please... I didn't want to abandon you guys, but I thought I'd be happier in the other universe. Thor's uncle thought it would be good for me too, especially those nightmares I had about Darkseid and Sombra coming back into an Apokalips War."

 _"LIAR!"_ Cherry glared. _"You just left us for dead when we could've used your magic to protect us!"_

 _"You are SO not my cousin!"_ Thor added.

 _"You abandoned us because you're a coward!"_ Atticus sneered.

 _"Coward! Coward! Coward!"_ The group snapped at her.

"Don't you see, Sabrina?" A dark voice mocked. "You should've stayed with them and your family."

"That is where you are mistaken, demon!" LJ bellowed. "Jane's friends let her leave because they knew it was what would be best for her, because that's the kind of thing friends do for one another!"

"Is that right?" A voice mocked before it took a physical form of a dark-haired man with a beard and a suit with a hat, looking sort of like, but still different, from the man known as Edward Spellman: Hilda and Zelda's brother and Sabrina's warlock father and the Headmaster of the Academy of Unseen Arts. "Who would know better... Than her own _father_?"

"You're not her dad!" Eric glared. "Not anymore! ...Right?" he then asked LJ.

"...I'm not sure actually," LJ replied. "But I don't trust him regardless!"

"Dad..." Jane said softly.

"That's right, Sabrina," The being told the platinum blonde-haired girl. "Come back to your home universe and I promise that we can be a family again. We don't need Hilda and Zelda, we can all be a family... You, me, and your mother."

"Mom..." Jane then said softly as this reminded her of when her parents came back for her during ** _"Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika: Justice League Dark"_**.

"He's lying, Jane!" Eric shouted. "He's tricking you!"

"No... No," Jane shook her head. "You and Mom died in a plane crash...!"

"Or did we?" "Edward" replied. "Can't you see you belong here?"

Jane held her head and shook it again. "No..." she said softly. "I miss you and Mom, but this isn't right for me. My friends wanted me to leave after we helped those princesses. They said they would miss me and Dorian a lot, but they wanted me to be happier elsewhere."

Suddenly, bubbles of past memories came of the real Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor as they shared hugs with and wished their Sabrina goodbye so that she could live a new life as "Jane Hart Spellman". "Edward" growled as he tried to make the images go away.

"That's far enough, 'Edward'!" LJ glared at the being.

"Yeah...!" Eric added, trying to be brave. "You've tormented my sister long enough with your lies! That stops NOW!!"

"Shut up, whelp!" "Edward" growled as his arm shot out, smacking Eric face-first into a wall.

"Eric!" Jane gasped, running to her adoptive brother to see if he was okay.

Eric groaned a bit, though his glasses were smashed up a bit. "I thought you couldn't get hurt in dreams." he mumbled to himself sorely.

Jane frowned before glaring as her eyes flashed red towards the being who impersonated her father. "You are not my father and I am better off in this world than I am from where I came from!" she then snapped. "I won't let you get to me!"

"You dare defy me, child?!" The creature scowled as it became clear this was _not_ Edward Spellman. "You _will_ do as I command!!"

"NO!" Jane spat back. "I'm not your tool, and my name isn't Sabrina anymore. It's Jane Sawyer Hart, and **_THIS_ IS MY HOME!**"

An ethereal, glowing light began to shine around Jane's body, healing Eric, much to everyone's surprise. Eric soon held his head before standing right back up.

"You good?" LJ asked Eric.

"Surprisingly, yes." Eric nodded.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, MY FRIENDS, AND MY FAMILY!" Jane yelled as she soon shot out her own witch magic to stop the evil entity and made the illusions of her Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor disappear.

The entity screeched in agony as he was disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but a bad scent.

"Alright, glad we finally got that settled." LJ declared as he and Eric exited the Dream Realm... And woke up, now inside the Skyvan at the junkyard.

* * *

Jane's eyes widened as she soon woke up and sat up, as did LJ and Eric.

"That was about 30 seconds." Candy said to LJ and Eric.

"Funny thing about the Dream Realm," LJ nodded. "How do you feel, Jane?"

"...Pretty good now," Jane smiled. "I guess I just needed to confront about leaving my friends back home, but you guys are my friend and family now and that's all that matters."

"Well, we're happy to know that," Zofia replied. "Now we just need to get those kids off our backs."

"Right!" The rest of the group agreed.

Suddenly, Kevin slammed their vehicle from the left, shaking them and sent them skidding.

"This is not good." Ed said as he held onto Candy protectively.

"Oh, dear, now what?!" Double D panicked.

Eddy looked out the window and spotted Kevin. Kevin then hit them again, and the car once again skid against the road.

"He's a maniac, I tell ya!" Eddy cried out.

Kevin slammed them a third time and this time, they spun in circles.

"Leave us alone right now!" Zofia glared.

"Zip it, Cool Cat!" Kevin glared back. "After I'm done with the dorks, you and your lame brother and dumb friends are next! I don't care what your mother will do to me, cuz she'll never find your bodies after I'm through with you!"

"Then you're very, _very_ stupid!" LJ replied as he took out a blaster rifle and opened fire on the cul-de-sac kids.

"Eric Needles, you come out and take your beating like the loser you are!" Vana screeched before one of the lasers burned a hole through her hair. "My hair...!"

"Vana?" Eric's eyes widened.

"Oh, great. Those guys are back now again too!" Jenny complained.

"I thought we lost them in Endsville or something!" Martin added.

"Apparently not." Zofia rolled her eyes.

"YOU SHOT MY HAIR!" Vana snapped as she jumped out to tackle them in their car. " **YOU DIE NOW!** "

"Mm, nah." LJ replied as he handed Eric the blaster.

The bespectacled boy took aim and opened fire, showering the spoiled snob of a girl with a laser blast after laser blast and Eric was enjoying every second of it.

"Get 'em, Eric!" Jane coached with a laugh. "Teach those suckers!"

"Oh, you better believe I will!" Eric laughed with his new big sister.

"Rolf will assist you with the Ed-boy flogging Kevin!" Rolf snapped as he grabbed his pig friend Wilfred and they rolled forward like a wheel.

"Go, Rolf, go!" Nazz cheered until she soon thought back to around Halloween time when the others were kind to her, even if Ed more or less ruined her Halloween since he was influenced by a monster movie marathon, causing chaos throughout the neighborhood.

Ed managed to shut the door, tearing it away from Kevin, and brought Candy beside him in safety. Eddy soon locked the door and began to roll up the window.

"Ed! Fingers!" Kimiko cautioned.

Ed then jerked his fingers back as the window closed.

"Sorry, Nazz!" Martin called out, actually apologizing to her, but no one else.

Kevin leapt onto the car, and his bike wheeled off, coming to a stop against a sawhorse, perfectly parked. Rolf's wheel slammed into the back of the car, and he and Wilfred flew upward. The pig landed on the roof, and Rolf on the hood. Nazz reached their back and grabbed onto the open trunk.

"You're going down, dudes!" Kevin sneered as he groped around.

The Eds looked up and spotted Wilfred's tail acting like a corkscrew on the roof. Rolf lifted the pig and tore the roof off and the faces of the Eds' enemies leered in.

"Time for payback!"

"Plank wants first crack at 'em!"

"Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter!"

"Like, thanks for the help up here, guys? Duh!" Nazz remarked, annoyed that nobody had actually helped her up.

"Nobody... I mean, _nobody_ , messes with _my_ inventions!" Professor T. Byrd growled, as he leaned out the window and grabbed onto the merry-go-round at the playground.

Centrifugal force was quick to act on the car, as the kids were pushed away from it. Wilfred was the first to fly off, with Kitty, Trevor, and Vana following suit.

"Hang on, buddy...!" Jonny shouted to Plank. 

Their palms became sweatier, and Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, and Plank flew away.

"You dorks ain't seen the last of me!" snarled Kevin, murder in his eyes, as he was torn off by the pressure, and he flew off and slammed into the slide. 

At this point, Professor T. Byrd let go of the merry-go-round as well, and the Skyvan shot into the air before its turbines activated, and it flew off, over the wood. 

Kevin ran after them, carrying a metal pipe. " **DOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!** " he roared, throwing the pipe a few feet.

"Well, there goes our chance of getting Eric and his loser friends," Vana remarked. "Though the bike kid's no Alan Amazing, he's still alright."

"Meh. We've faced worse," Trevor shrugged nonchalantly. "At least Eric's gym bag is safe."

Kitty and Vana looked green around the gills like they were ready to throw up at the sight and smell of the old gym bag.

"Kevin!" Nazz called out as Jonny was stuck in a hole in the road before he got out of it as she looked around for the boy she liked, or at least she thought she liked. "Kevin! Where are you!"

"I can't believe it! I almost had 'em!" Kevin continued to rant to himself. "We can't let this go, man. Not after what they did!"

Sarah and Jimmy soon tiptoed over to watch the show as they were, more or less, excluded.

"What do we do now?" Nazz wondered. "Wait for them to come back? 'Cuz I got like a million things to do! Hair extensions, exfoliating scrubs, spray tan, fingernails glued and polished, a pustule of--"

"Shed tears no more, fuss bucket Nazz-girl," Rolf reassured the blonde girl. "Rolf will unearth the Ed-boys and squash them like the parasite that infests Wilfred's tuchis! This is Rolf's word! Dawg?" he then added, trying to sound like one of the cool kids.

"They're gonna wish they never messed with Nazz van Bartonschmeer!" Nazz proclaimed.

"van Bartonschmeer." Kitty snickered at that name.

"Don't forget about us, dude!" Trevor glared. "We're after Eric and his lame new friends when he coulda stuck with us!"

"I ain't goin near that one with a ten-foot pole, buddy!" Jonny exclaimed, before putting Plank to his ear as if the wood were speaking to him. "Say what?" he asked. Another brief silence followed. "You're reading my mind, Plank! It's time to call in the special forces." whispered Jonny.

"Those thieves couldn'tve got far," Kevin remarked. "I'm getting my bike!" he turned to Vana. "Yo, red, you an' your pack comin', or what?"

"Well, whatya think, guys?" Vana grinned at Kitty and Trevor. "We up for followin' these guys to get back at Eric and his little posse?"

"Darn tootin'!" Trevor grinned as he bounced up and a fart sound was heard. "Whoof... Literally."

Kitty groaned and waved the air in front of her face.

"Say, pretty lady, you wanna help me and Plank out?" Jonny grinned at Kitty. "We can make it worth your while?"

"Uh, maybe later," Kitty said nervously as she backed up and soon dashed off. "Wait for me, guys!"

"You can count us in!" Vana told Kevin as they shook hands. "This should be the start of an excellent partnership."

"Glad to have ya on board." Kevin grinned at Vana, as he looked at her in a way he reserved only for his bike.

Nearby, Nazz looked a little jealous of this.

"Golly-gosh, Sarah, they're gonna hunt down the Eds!" exclaimed Jimmy. "What on Earth did they do?"

"I don't know, Jimmy." replied Sarah.

"Think of what they'll do to them, Sarah!" Jimmy responded. "It'll be worse than soap in your eye! Worser than polyester chafing!"

"Let's have a picnic and watch!" exclaimed Sarah.

After a pause, Jimmy grinned with glee. "Oh, yay, Sarah! I wouldn't miss this Ed-thrashing for all the shoulder pads in the world!"

"Plus maybe finally the others will finally saw what I saw on Halloween!" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "That pen pal of mine, Sprout Speevak, says her big brother is up to something crazy after being accepted into his new school, but I got way better and cooler dirt on _my_ big brother than _she_ does!"

"Uh, if you say so, Sarah." Jimmy shrugged bashfully as he had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the car, Ambrose stared out the window with a forlorn look on his face as they rode off before they soon ended up in the middle of a desert. Eddy sat up and adjusted the rearview mirror while Double D heaved himself up and Kimiko tried to comfort him.

Eddy then looked back and as he saw no one, he smiled. "Ha! We lost em!"

"How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Zofia asked.

"Those chumps'll never catch us now!" Eddy smirked at her. "From here on out, it's nothing, but smooth sailing!"

"Eddy, look out for that rock!" Angelica cried out.

Eddy steered out of the way, but the Skyvan was beginning to hover and putter in the air, before it finally wobbled to the ground.

"Looks like we're out of fuel," Professor Byrd said as he checked the gauge. "We can't just leave it out here, that's for sure."

Double D climbed out of the van, and nearly fell on his face, though Kimiko caught him at the last second. "I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle!" he then groaned. "So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day, these short-sighted, sophomoric shell games would go too far! Lost souls are we, ladies and gentlemen, doomed for eternity!" he collapsed to the ground.

"Lighten up, Sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right?" asked Eddy, as he helped Double D to his feet. "Don't answer that."

"I guess hiding out at a circus is outta the question." stated Ed.

"Better believe it is," said Eddy as he grabbed his friends. "If we're goin anywhere, I know a place so outta the way, it's practically invisible!"

LJ noticed that Ambrose looked pretty bummed out. "Still thinkin' of that blue-haired gal, right?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh... Is it that obvious?" Ambrose asked LJ bashfully.

"I can kinda see it in your eyes," LJ replied. "Especially when Flick's friends came over to celebrate Christmas with us and she got to meet some of your family at your house."

"Yeah... Mom and Dad say it takes a lot to please Graunt Irma, but apparently Marie was good enough to impress her," Ambrose nodded from the sweet, sweet memory. "I wish I knew where she was," he then sighed softly about Marie. "It'd be nice to see her again, but... Peach Creek kinda wants the Eds dead, so who's to say the Kankers aren't involved?"

"If I know them, they're probably trying to SAVE the Eds," LJ replied. "...You know, if you're so worried about her, you CAN always call her. Pretty sure you two traded numbers at some point."

"We have," Ambrose admitted as his face nearly turned red. "I just don't want to be seen as desperate."

"I'd call her if I were you," LJ replied. "I know I'd call Kimberly if I felt worried about her or missed her."

Ambrose then shrugged at himself and decided to try to call Marie as he curled one of his fingers through his golden blonde hair as he waited for an answer on the other line to pick up.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Sarah and Jimmy were skipping through the woods after they'd gotten their picnic basket ready.

"What do you suppose they'll do to those rotten creeps?" Jimmy asked.

"They'll probably tear 'em in half!" Sarah replied. "Say... You ever wonder what's under Double D's hat, Jimmy?"

"I always assumed it was some sort of haircut-related incident," Jimmy shrugged. "Probably got a terrible one, so he has to cover it up until it grows back."

"I dunno, maybe he has no top of his head and it's just a skull with his brains oozing out." Sarah added.

The two looked at each other before they soon laughed at the theory they made up about what was under Double D's hat. They passed Peach Creek Estates, coming through the woods, passing by Peach Orchards, and seemed to be coming close into the path of a certain trailer park.

"Maybe he's really a blonde!" Jimmy chortled as they skipped towards the trailer park. However, Jimmy suddenly stopped, and his blood seemed to run cold. "Sarah... We shouldn't be here. I mean, we really shouldn't BE here!" he whimpered.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Sarah, seconds before she and Jimmy were both ambushed by a certain related trio.

"Oh, please! Don't hurt me!" Jimmy cried out.

"Looks like someone left something in their pocket!" May realized.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Looks like it's whats-his-face!" Marie pointed out. "And the Big Mouth!"

"Let's call him Dutch." May suggested.

"A little far from home, aren't ya, Dutch and Big Mouth?" Lee smirked.

"Uh-oh, looks like Dutch and Big Mouth need a diaper!" May added.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT--** " Sarah glared.

"Aw, they're squirming!" May cooed before pinning them up like a couple of babies and nursed them with a couple of bottles of ketchup.

"Dutch ain't a baby. He's a big grown man," Lee smirked before she took Jimmy away from May while Sarah glared in frustration and embarrassment. "I bet he wants a date. WHERE'S MY FLOWERS, DUTCH?"

"Aw, my man doesn't need to give me any flowers," Marie smirked, trying to play along with her sisters before picking up and throwing Jimmy down by the washing machine. "He just needs to do my laundry. Knock yourself out, Dutch," she then took out her cell phone and walked away from her sisters to go and answer it while they were distracted. "Hey?"

* * *

"Marie! Finally!" Ambrose smiled, now relaxing himself once he got an answer on the other line. "Heh... I hate to bother you if you're busy."

"Ambrose," Marie grinned. "Finally, someone interesting to talk to. What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I feel the same way," Ambrose blushed a little. "Well, uh, I'm sorta on the road with some friends... So I thought I'd give you a call."

Zofia face-palmed at how awkward Ambrose was being on the phone.

"Get to the point," Raul remarked.

"The Eds went on the run to Eddy's brother's place," Ambrose explained in a quick breath of air. "You can come with us if you wanna."

"That sounds a lot better than being over here," Marie rolled her eyes. "I just wish I had a fast way over."

Ambrose paused thoughtfully. "Are you fully dressed and have a suitcase with you?" he then asked.

"I don't have a suitcase." Marie replied.

"Well, pack one, and then call me right back," Ambrose smiled. "I might have a way to get you to where we are right now."

* * *

"Hm... Alright." Marie shrugged as she snuck inside to pack while May and Lee were terrorizing Jimmy and Sarah.

"Babies don't do laundry!" May argued as she grabbed Jimmy.

"He's mine!" Lee glared as she also grabbed Jimmy. "Gimme my man."

The two remaining Kanker sisters tugged on Jimmy, stretching out his body a bit.

"I'm getting stretch marks!" Jimmy cried out before his pants split to reveal teddy bear underwear. "Stop! I just wanted to see Ed, Edd n Eddy, and their new friends get clobbered!"

May and Lee then suddenly let go.

"What did you say about our boyfriends?" Lee glared menacingly.

"None of your beeswax!" Sarah retorted.

"Well, she's dead." Marie muttered to herself.

"Nobody tells me what my beeswax is, big mouth!" Lee snapped as she took a truck bumper and bashed Sarah into the ground like a tent peg.

"Leave her alone!" Jimmy cried. "What'd she ever do to you?!"

"Get off me, lemme go!" Sarah cried out as she was stuck.

"So none of our beeswax, huh? What a shame." Lee smirked as she opened her mouth, sticking her finger inside and as she took it out, it was covered in spit which only meant one thing as she went to drip her finger inside of Sarah's ear.

"Ew, that's so gross!" Sarah cried out.

"A Wet Willy!" Jimmy panicked while Marie did her best to ignore them. "Oh, the horror!"

"So, tell us, Big Mouth, what do you and Dutch know about our boyfriends?!" May demanded.

"Stop! Enough!" Jimmy panicked as his best friend's torture got to him. "The Eds did something really bad! Something big happened because everyone's angry, chasing after them to give them their just desserts!" he then cried at his own misery. "Ahhaha, I'm such a snitch!"

"Grab the two squirts, May," Lee ordered. "We're gonna need 'em."

Sarah and Jimmy soon looked at each other with only worry in their eyes.

"All right, Ambrose, I'm packed and have a suitcase," Marie said on the phone. "Now how am I supposed to catch up with you?"

"Marie Kanker. Marie Kanker. Marie Kanker." Ambrose suddenly said her name three times as quickly as possible.

"Hey! What the--" Marie yelped and suddenly, she was gone.

"HEY, MARIE!" Lee called out, coming inside the trailer to look for her sister and looked around before shrugging. "Hmph! Some people can be so rude!" she then slammed the door behind her while she and May would take care of Jimmy and Sarah.

* * *

On the other side of the phone, Marie suddenly reappeared in Ambrose's arms, suitcase and all.

"You'll get used to that, trust me." LJ replied calmly.

"...How did you do that?" Marie asked Ambrose.

"It's a special technique my Aunt Zelda taught me," Ambrose smiled. "Good to see you again, Marie."

Marie blushed. "It's good to see you again too."

"KANKER!" Ed cried out.

Ambrose and Marie narrowed their eyes in deadpan while Ed smiled bashfully.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Ed chuckled.

"Whatever..." Ambrose rolled his eyes before looking at Marie. "...Are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"...I'm pretending to be a pirate?" Marie replied innocently.

"Huh. It's a neat look for ya," Ambrose replied. "Anyways, let's get moving. The others trashed Eddy's brother's car to make it look like we crashed, so that should throw the others off."

"I'm ready for anything." Marie said with determination.

"Lovin' that enthusiasm!" Ambrose smiled at her.

Zofia looked a little queasy.

"You okay, Zo?" LJ asked his sister.

"I'm not sure if I wanna meet Eddy's brother..." Zofia said. "I have a bad feeling."

"Well, it's either that, or we have no story," LJ replied. "And I dunno about you, but I don't feel like leaving everyone who came out to read this with a feeling of being ripped off."

"So, now what do we do?" Marie asked.

"Well, I got the van refueled," Professor Byrd explained. "So we can at least continue in relative ease. I also made some changes to it so that we might be able to travel on different terrains."

"Great!" Marie replied. "...Mr. Birdman?"

"Professor T. Byrd at your service, young lady," He corrected. "Pleased to make your acquaintance though."

"Oh, well, he's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Marie shrugged at herself.

"Likewise." Professor Byrd said with a chuckle.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, AT THAT VERY MOMENT..._ **

Nazz, Vana, Trevor, Kitty, and Kevin were tearing down the road, looking for the Eds. Riding past Peach Creek Jr High, he reached a turnoff and took it. Nazz smiled until a bug hit her... Followed in short order by several more. Bugs were hitting Kevin as well, but he doesn't seem to care. Hell, Trevor was eating most of them.

"Major so gross, Kevin," Nazz gagged. "These bugs are, like, freaking me out!"

"Get a grip, Nazz!" Kevin snapped. "This rage train ain't stoppin till I thump those three twerps, _and_ their friends!"

Up ahead was a gigantic cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and shot straight through it. When they come out, they were blanketed in dead bugs... Which Trevor licked off right as they crashed into a peach shed.

"Get your creepy two left feet off me!" Vana yelled at Kitty.

"Ow! That hurt!" Nazz groaned as she got to her feet.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kevin as he ran over.

"Oh, I'm okay." Nazz smiled, holding her arms out for a hug, but she never got it.

"It was totally my fault!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran past her "This can't be happening. My bike's thrashed!" He heaved it upright and began to work on it. "You good, Vee?" he asked Vana as he helped her up while doing maintenance work.

"Hel-lo! Remember me?" asked Nazz, annoyed.

"Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head 'em off," Kevin said to the blonde girl. "I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did."

"That'd be the last thing they'd do." Vana replied.

"Yeah! They're, like, such cowards." Nazz added.

"Good one, Nazz," Kevin chuckled lightly. "Say, you got one of those hairpin things?"

"It's okay, I got it." Kitty said as she took out her own hairpin to help rewire the bike.

"That's a good Kitty." Vana approved.

"Cowards run and hide, right?" Kevin soon thought out loud. "So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals and that princess wannabe?"

"What about his brother?" Nazz suggested, looking disgusted as Trevor tried to look for more bugs.

"That little twerp wouldn't have the--" Kevin scoffed until he realized something. "That's it! They're going to Eddy's brother's place!" he then hugged the redheaded girl while Nazz glared as she was left in the background. "Vee, you're awesome, babe."

"I know." Vana smirked smugly.

"HOLD IT!" Kevin then suddenly realized something. "Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs."

"...What?" Nazz asked, feeling confused.

"The bike's ready." Kitty soon said after she did her part in the bike's repair.

"Forget it!" Kevin suddenly said. "We gotta go."

"That's right," Vana added. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

The group then set off again, this time on a much more damaged bike.

"Something tells me that Kevin's not really worth it." Nazz mumbled to herself.

"Hey, are you gonna get that dung beetle on your shoulder?" Trevor asked as he came towards her.

"Ew, no!" Nazz cringed.

"More for me!" Trevor grinned as he whipped his tongue out and snagged the beetle off Nazz's shoulder. "Mmm... Dungy~"

Nazz covered her mouth to stifle her puke.

"Your little friend's not so bad around a bike." Kevin smirked at Vana.

"Oh, Kitty's used to doing stuff like that for me," Vana replied. "It's hard to find good help these days, so luckily for me, I have Kitty as my best friend."

"Yeah, she's alright," Kevin replied. "But you're pretty cool yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

The Skyvan continued its flight over a grassy field, crossing over a fence. "Yee-haw!" Eddy whooped as they flew over.

"Private property?" asked Double D. "We shouldn't be on this land!"

"Relax, sockhead; it's a shortcut!" Eddy replied as they flew over a field of cows.

"Look, guys! This place is either a dairy farm or next to a slaughterhouse!" Ed exclaimed.

"Heh... Kinda reminds me of how dad would make lunch when we were little." Candy chuckled.

"My bro's got a billion cows," Eddy replied. "A regular stampede of 'em!"

"For real?" asked Ed, curious.

"You sure are talking up your brother." said Martin. "Too bad Kimberly and Chrissy couldn't be here to see for themselves."

"Well, we can tell them once they get back from their training quest," LJ replied.

"Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for one day, Eddy?" asked Edd. "I'm frightened."

"My big bro would never let anything happen to me," replied Eddy. "and I'll tell you what; I'll put in a good word for the rest of ya."

"Thank you, Eddy!" smiled Double D. "Your brother certainly is a kind, upstanding and generous human being."

"So you continuously claim..." said Jenny, feeling suspicious.

"Tell me about it." Zofia said softly in the background.

"Eddy, do you know long it will take to come to your older brother's sanctuary?" Angelica asked her boyfriend.

"Beats me," Eddy shrugged. "I don't know where he lives."

Suddenly, everybody came to a dead stop.

"Pardon?" Double D spoke up. "Are you saying all this time you've been leading us to nowhere?"

"Nope. I'm taking you to my _bro's_ house, Smart Guy," Eddy shrugged. "You just have to figure out where it is."

"Well, that makes about as much sense as buying a map from Mrs. Bogmelon," Candy rolled her eyes. "How do you not know where your own brother lives?!"

"Nah." Eddy replied as he kept walking.

"Hold it right there!" Double D told him sharply. "We're not taking one more step until we deduce the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!"

"Forget to pay the brain bill?" Eddy replied smugly.

"Eddy, stop being a pain." Angelica pouted.

"Dude, we can't just go in circles," Ed explained. "We need SOME way to find your bro!"

"Well... I might have somethin'." Eddy shrugged.

"Whatever it is, maybe you'd like to share with the rest of us," Jane suggested. "It's from your brother, right?"

"Yeah, he sent me a postcard!" Eddy replied as he took out his wallet and brought something out to show them.

"You do that, and I'm gonna lay on this nice, soft rock." Eric said as he sat down and laid back against something squishy.

"MOO!" A cow mooed loudly as that was its udder.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Eric yelped as that startled him.

"A postcard? This could provide the very clue we need!" Double D said as he examined the postcard closely. "A postcard should lead us directly to--Drat! It's illegible!" he then frowned as the postcard was smudged.

"Well, that's a big bummer." Jenny crossed his arms.

"Gah! You probably smudged it." Eddy grumbled as he took the postcard and put it in his wallet.

"Could I borrow a pen?" asked Double D. 

LJ handed him one. 

"Thank you!" 

LJ gave a thumbs-up.

"Hey, Sockhead, where'd ya go?" Eddy asked, as he went looking for Edd. He found him sticking leaves to a spiderweb.

"Eddy! I've found the link to key communitives we have with your brother!" exclaimed Double D. "Among those, his shuddersome stink bomb recipes, his heinous hot sauces, oh and my favorite, malicious misleading treasure maps, together with other contentious callous cons, lead me to suspect your brother's quite the jokester."

Eddy winced from the memories of those incidents. "You better believe it! He's the king, baby!" he replied, sweating a bit.

"Yes, well, where could one groom this tendency to pranks and puerile practical jokes?" asked Double D.

Just then, inspiration struck Ed. "I got it! It says so on my comic book!" He exclaimed, sticking it to the web. " _'Pranks and puerile practical jokes at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory'_."

"That's quite a coincidence." noted Angelica.

Eddy fumed. "Lemon Brook? Bunch of mascot-hating, lemon-sucking--"

"That's it, Eddy! Your brother may very well work there!" Double D exclaimed. "Or at the very least, be a regular customer!"

"I bet he's there right now!" grinned Eddy.

"Hopefully anyway." Angelica smiled at her boyfriend.

"After you, Candy." Ed said to his princess.

"Why, thank you, Ed." Candy smiled.

They soon went to keep going while Zofia tried to keep calm about her nervous instincts, though she took a look at her phone and scrolled past various pictures on Felicity's Facebook page which included tags from Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, though also Chip.

"You miss her again?" LJ asked. "Well, don't worry. She promised she and Chip would come visit again soon."

"I know," Zofia sighed. "Sometimes I wish she didn't go to that school far away from home."

"Yeah, me too," LJ nodded. "But at least we get to visit her."

* * *

As they drove through a sunflower field, Double D was inspecting a device, which Eddy took from him a half-second later.

"What's that stupid thing? Can you see cartoons in it?" he asked, spinning it. "It's a wheeze-widdler!"

Double D took the device back and reset it. "Yes, well, it's all fun and games, but merrymaking nearly cost us this sextant!"

Ed and Eddy abruptly stopped. 

"You catch that, Ed?" Eddy asked. "Ah, the what? I missed that. What's it called?"

"It's called a sextant." said Double D, and Ed began to giggle. "An astronomical instrument used to--"

"Again, sorry, I missed it. What's it called?" asked Eddy, smirking.

"It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy--" 

Ed and Eddy burst into laughter, as Double D thought about it.

"Say it again, Double D!" Ed guffawed.

Double D face went bright-red. "Oh, my!" he exclaimed "You won't be giggling when this... Unnamed device... Triangulates our position and gives us a precise heading to the true direction of the gag factory!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Eddy.

"Boys..." Jane rolled her eyes at how Eddy and Ed were being immature about the "sextant".

"But in order for me to calculate our bearings to the gag factory, I'll need--" Double D told the others before he walked right into a brick wall.

"Oof," Kimiko winced. "You okay, Edd?"

"I'm okay..." Double D muttered wearily.

"Land ho!" Ed proclaimed as he pointed to a loading dock for the building: The Lemon Brook Gag Factory.

"This is it!" Eddy cheered.

"Let's just hope those Lemon Brook Lumpers I heard about aren't anywhere near here." Candy muttered as some eyes seemed to be waiting in the darkness with creepy smirks from the inside of the factory.

"Sanctuary at long last!" Double D announced.

" **HEY, BIG BRO!** " Eddy called out as he tugged at the door. " **IT'S _ME_! EDDY!"**

"I wonder if there's any ACME supplies in here?" Eric wondered.

"ACME supplies?" Jenny asked in deadpan.

"Just wanna make things a little more interesting." Eric shrugged.

"If there are, be careful," Jane told her little brother. "Some of that stuff from ToonTown can mess you up."

"Noted," said Eric. "Like we need any more problems."

"Perhaps the front doors will yield a response!" Double D suggested.

"Good idea!" Eddy remembered suddenly. "I forgot my big bro hates back doors."

"So does Sarah whenever I come home late from BattleToads training," Ed rolled his eyes before smirking as they went in through the doors of the factory. "Luckily Candy helps me in before Mom and Dad can bust me."

"I really hope those Lemon Brook jerks ain't here," Marie huffed. "They're worse than those creeps at Mango Swamp."

"Mango Swamp?" Ambrose asked.

"Trust me, Brose, you don't wanna know." Marie shuddered.

Ambrose nodded as they came into the factory.

* * *

"Where is he? Do you see him?" asked Eddy, ignoring that the factory was completely dark and nonoperational. "Where ya hidin at, ya big lug?"

The doors slammed behind the group shortly after they came inside.

"Get a load of this crazy stuff!" exclaimed Ed.

"Bro! It's me, Eddy! You know–Pipsqueak?" Eddy asked, looking around. "Where is everybody? Are you sure this is the gag factory? 'Cause I ain't laughin'!"

Ed popped up, wearing a pair of gag glasses "Looks gaggy to me, Eddy."

Double D held his hand out. "Ed, comic book, please."

Eddy looked at Ed's glasses. "Man, that joke's old."

"Exactly!" Double D held up Ed's comic book. "This publication was printed over 10 years ago!"

"Revolt of the Rotting Brains! A classic." Ed stated.

"This comic's useless!" Eddy spat as he tossed it away.

"Hey, uncool, man!" Ed shouted as he ran after the comic.

The eyes blinked from in the darkness.

"Anyone else feel like you're being watched?" Martin asked nervously.

"Relax, Marty, you're probably imagining things." Jenny replied.

Someone from the darkness soon grabbed Ed when the others weren't watching.

"We're hooped!" Eddy groaned before he fall flat on the floor. "We'll never find my brother, Double D."

Eric, Martin, and Ambrose were soon taken.

"Never say never, Eddy," Double D reassured. "Perhaps old customer receipts or employee records will unearth a clue to his whereabouts."

"Hmm... I wonder what's in here?" Angelica wondered before she opened up a box with Candy and Kimiko.

"A rubber chicken?" Zofia asked once she looked with the other girls.

"Can't have a party without a rubber chicken, girls!" Eddy smirked. "Big Bro said so."

"Edifying. I'll go examine the factory's filing cabinets and see what I can find." Double D replied as he approached some steps and soon went climbing up them. Suddenly, he was then taken next.

"Anyone else notice that we seem to be... Short on team members?" asked LJ, noticing that most of the kids were now gone.

Someone came for LJ right behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!" Zofia cried out and tackled LJ to the floor.

"Oof!" LJ grunted. "Thanks, Sis."

"Freeze, dirt bag!" Zofia glared, shining the light from her phone in the person's face.

The person hissed before she suddenly fell from the shadows before showing that she appeared to be a gothic girl scout of some sorts.

"Who the blinkin' hell are you and what did you do with our friends?" LJ demanded.

"We just wanted some playmates." The girl smirked innocently before she stood up.

"Especially boy playmates!" Another goth girl added. "To appease the Princess."

"Princess?" LJ's eyes widened before glaring. "What the barnacle is going on here?!"

"Uh, guys?" Ambrose called as he was stuck to a spider's web. "I have no idea what's going on here, but I feel very uncomfortable."

" _You're_ uncomfortable?!" Martin grunted. " _I'm_ the one out of my element!"

"What did you idiots do this time?" A voice complained before showing that it was the goth girl that Jeff the Spider and Velma Green the Spider Queen had adopted from **_"Wrath of the Spider Queen"_**.

"VICKI?!" The group gasped.

"Hey, guys, I am so sorry about this," Vicki scoffed. "I guess The Black Widows got out of control. I'm just here making a random cameo appearance to promote an upcoming crossover until I reunite with Gaz again."

"The Black Widows?" asked LJ, confused. "Elaborate, if you will."

"And maybe make it fast?" asked Martin. "I'm getting kinda sorta VERY UNCOMFORTABLE HERE!"

"Sorry about that, kid." Vicki said.

"My name is Martin!" The redheaded boy told her.

"Whatever..." Vicki ignored him for now. "The Black Widows: Nocturna, Annasthesia, Willow, and Narcissa here, are more or less my followers and I don't just mean on social media."

"Is there more to that?" LJ asked.

"I'm getting there," Vicki nodded as she continued. "They're formerly a girl scout troop who hung around Pier 13's warehouse in San Francisco where they told me about how the scout troop called The Honeybees scared them off while looking for another troop called The Dragonflies. They soon found me and looked up to me as their Spider Princess and more or less act as my bodyguards and protectors, even though I tell them not to kidnap boys to make into my Spider King!" she then flashed a sharp look at the girl who looked nervous from her anger.

"I get the feeling that's happened more than once?" asked LJ.

"Way too often, to be honest." Vicki replied.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great! Can someone let me down now?!" Martin cried out.

"Willow?" Vicki signaled.

A pigtailed goth girl soon cut Martin and the others down from the spider webs.

"What're you guys doing here anyway?" Vicki asked. "This factory is kind of deserted nowadays."

"We're going with Eddy to look for his brother," Zofia informed. "The craziest thing happened back in Peach Creek."

"Really?" asked Vicki. "How crazy?"

* * *

**_ONE EXPLANATION LATER..._ **

"...No wonder you guys are takin' off," One goth girl remarked. "Those kids are out for BLOOD!"

"Yeah," Zofia frowned. "We're trying to help with good company and all that."

"Seems like we're the only ones who like the Eds," Jane added. "...Well, aside from the Kanker sisters."

"Minus one." Marie reminded.

"Yes, yes, minus one." Jane then nodded since Marie was with Ambrose nowadays.

"Well, if they ever come around here, we could give 'em an old Black Widow scare," One of the other girls grinned. "It's what we do best and no one ever makes us sell cookies, especially since we have Vicki."

Vicki rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Well, I guess if we're intruding, we'll get out of your hair." Zofia suggested.

"Not really, but we'll catch you guys later," LJ replied as he helped the others down. "Burning daylight here, we are!"

"Good luck, my friends," Vicki told them. "Be sure you tell Gaz that I miss her. She's cool."

"We will," Jane smiled. "Take care, Vicki."

Vicki and the Black Widows said goodbye before they escaped back into the darkness and the shadows of the factory as it looked like the group was ready to leave.

"Well, your brother wasn't there, but it's good to see that those gloomy girls, though a bit frightening, were very helpful." Double D said to Eddy.

"I'm just glad they didn't harvest your organs or something like that," Kimiko replied. "They seemed a bit scary until LJ was able to take one down."

Eddy smirked as he looked ready to do something.

"Edwin Skipper McGee, you better not be doing what I think you might be doing." Angelica said firmly.

"What's wrong with a little prank in a gag factory?" Eddy replied innocently. He pulled open the can, and...

KA-WHOOZLE!

....Hundreds upon hundreds of can snakes rained down from the sky as the Eds got into the van which flew off shortly after.

"You know what they say, always go out with a bang!" Eddy snickered.

"Now where do we look?" Candy sighed. "Eddy's brother wasn't there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin, Vana, Nazz, Trevor, and Kitty seemed to just come by and noticed that.

"Whoa! What's that?" Nazz gasped.

"Dorks." Kevin grinned evilly as he spotted the factory.

"We must be getting closer," Vana smirked with Kevin. "I hope you're ready for an old friendly reunion, Eric, 'cuz we've been waiting for this for quite some time."

And so on they rode.

* * *

"Maybe it's somewhere near the ocean," Eddy shrugged. "After all, my bro WAS a whaler!"

"A whaler?" Angelica asked as she sounded curious. "What exactly does this mean?"

"I think it's a whale catcher." Jenny shrugged.

"He is?" Double D asked Eddy, almost sounding doubtful. "Your brother is a whaler?"

"My mom's got 50 pounds of blubber in the freezer as we speak!" Eddy nodded.

"That's more blubber than my mom's got." Ed smirked.

"I hope they're better than Farmer Ahab's Blubber Nuggets." Jenny commented.

"They're chewy!" Martin added.

"And he's got a peg leg too!" Eddy soon continued. "But that's what you get for wrestling walruses. I'd like to see folks like Popeye The Sailor or Sinbad try and keep him down!"

"All right, now we need to find the sea," Zofia said. "...How do we find the sea?"

"It's quite simple, Zofia," Double D educated. "You see, this stream is a veritable highway that will lead us straight to it. We merely need to float upon the current, and it will carry us to its opening and Eddy's brother's retreat."

"Consider us lucky, lads," Professor Byrd replied as he pressed a button on the dashboard. "This baby can float, too!"

The van retracted its tires and grew massive pontoons underneath.

* * *

"Thank goodness." Double D sighed in relief.

A trio of girls soon wandered out from the woods.

"Hey, are you girls lost?" Zofia asked as she saw the three girls known as

"Uh... Yeah... We, uh, got lost on our hike in the woods away from our camp, Camp Lilac," The lead girl grinned innocently. "Can you maybe give us a ride back?"

"We totally won't jack your ride or anything!" The eyepatched girl added.

"Waitaminute..." LJ narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you those Flower Scouts who bully Kimberly Lodoza?"

"No...?" Erin, Sasha, and Tabi replied innocently.

LJ snorted. "You'd best watch yourselves. Try any funny stuff, and out you go! Yeeeees," he held up a flamethrower with a Tyrannosaurus rex head on the end of the nozzle, and shot a few blasts into the air. "See? It looks like the rex head is breathing fire!"

The Flower Scouts panicked and held onto each other.

"You better leave us alone and especially Kimberly!" LJ glared.

"What happens if we don't want to?" Sasha replied.

"Why do stupid bullies always gotta ask that to someone who has more power than they do?" Zofia sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's like bullying a dragon."

"Once again... NOTE, the flamethrower!" LJ gestured to his weapon, squeezing the trigger; the rex mouth opened up, and flames shot from it.

The Flower Scouts soon screamed and ran away into the woods.

"Well, that was random," Jenny remarked. "Think we'll ever see them again?"

"We will," Zofia replied. "Especially LJ if he sees them around Kimberly."

"Right," LJ nodded. "Now let's get going, guys."

And so, they went back on track after dealing with the Flower Scouts.

"Eddy's brother, here we come," Angelica shrugged at herself. "Eddy, what did you say your brother's name was again?"

But before that question could be answered...

* * *

Sarah strained against bonds that tied her back with a toilet seat wrapped around her neck like a horsecollar. She and Jimmy had been forced to drag the Kankers' wheelbarrow along, acting like horses for the Kankers before Jimmy suddenly fell.

"You've gotta get up, Jimmy!" Sarah cried out to her best friend.

"I'm not gonna make it, Sarah!" Jimmy panted.

"Quit your squawkin and keep it movin!" Lee snapped. "We've got boyfriends to save!"

"What about Marie?" May asked. "She disappeared!"

"Who cares?" Lee snorted. "Ya know what Mom always sez 'Survival of the fittest'!"

Sarah growled at Lee, but then got an idea as she hid a sinister smile to herself before she looked cute and innocent in front of the older girl. "Gee, Lee, I love your toenail polish!"

"I said move--" Lee glared until she realized what Sarah just said. "Isn't that adorable? The kid wants to be just like us! Aww."

"Who doesn't?" May smiled admirably.

"Here, kid. Knock yourself out." Lee then said, giving Sarah a bucket of paint.

"Golly gee wilikers, thanks, Lee!" Sarah grinned before she grabbed the bucket and then slammed it down onto Lee's hand, making the older girl scream in pain before flying backwards as Sarah hit her with it against her chin.

"We got chiselled, May!" Lee called out.

"Move it, Jimmy!" Sarah told her best friend as she freed him so that they could escape from the remaining two Kanker sisters.

"Why, you little brats!" Lee shouted. "Teach 'em a lesson, May!"

"You bet, Lee!" replied May as she chased the kids in circles, trying to grab at them.

"Ow, ah!" Jimmy yelped.

"I gotcha! I gotcha! I gotcha. I gotcha!" May grinned as she tried to grab them.

"Where is Marie anyway?" Lee wondered before shrugging. "Meh. She probably got eaten by coyotes or something."

Calamity Coyote randomly appeared before looking around and shrugged at himself while May went after Sarah and Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the group kept exploring the woods and so far, no sign of Eddy's brother.

"What's with the duck head?" asked Eddy, while the smart Ed had crafted and attached a giant wooden duck head to the top of the van-boat.

"And a boat it is, Eddy." said Double D, as he polished the side. "It mimics the common mallard in order to offer minimal disruption to the local fauna."

That got Eddy excited. "It's got a sauna?!" he asked.

"Who said sauna?" asked Ed, getting in Double D's face. 

Double D tried to get loose; he did, but in the process lost his hat. And at that point, everyone saw what was underneath: a patch of short black hair, and in the midst of it was a spot that looked like a scab that was in the process of healing.

"My eyes! They're burning!" Eddy covered his eyes.

Double D was red as a tomato. "Y-You stop that!" he demanded.

"Does it hurt, Double D?" asked Ed.

"Oh, shush!" Double D retorted as he took his hat back and put it on. "I believe we were still looking for Eddy's brother?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Kimiko's eyes widened. "...You okay, Edd?"

"I'll be fine, Kimiko," Double D replied as he adjusted his hat and put it back on. "Even if some folks are a bit immature. Drumroll, please."

"For what?" Eddy asked.

LJ and Zofia decided to do a drumroll for Double D anyway.

"By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by moi, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed, um--" Double D declared before he paused to read the writing on the side. "'S. S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck'?"

"Well, that just rolls off the tongue." Candy commented.

"Surprised you didn't run out of paint." Eddy remarked.

"Stand clear, ladies and gentlemen!" Double D announced as he swung the bottle forward and soon hit it like a tradition of smashing a champagne bottle against a brand new ship.

"Hey, Muscles! Can we go now?" Eddy complained impatiently. "My bro'll make us eat a barnacle if we show up while he's watching Matlock."

"Really?" Double D's eyes widened.

"Your brother can feed us?" Angelica asked Eddy, taking that a little too seriously.

"Heck, yeah!" Eddy nodded. "He was the royal cook for the King of Englishland."

"You mean _England_ , Eddy." Jenny corrected.

"Whatever." Eddy shrugged.

The boat soon began to go off so that they could continue their adventure.

"And away we go!" Eddy then announced. "It ain't nuthin' but smooth sailin' straight to big bro's place, guys!"

A boy dressed as a pirate masked wrestler who was known as Tibor the Terrible stepped out and looked around a bit crossly. "Where'd my boat go?!" he then snapped once he was all alone.

* * *

**_BACK IN THE SUNFLOWER FIELD..._ **

May ran through the field of sunflowers, looking for Sarah and Jimmy, who had somehow escaped. "Where'd they go?" she asked.

"You see 'em, May?" Lee called, as she ran into May.

"Watch your back!" May shouted, piling onto Lee.

Lee shoved May away. "Get off me!"

"I coulda sworn they went this-a-way!" said May, getting to her feet. 

Above them, Sarah and Jimmy cowered, clinging to the leaves of a sunflower. A ladybug crawled onto Jimmy. Since he's such a little weenie, he opened his mouth to scream, but Sarah clamped her hand over his mouth. She reached out and thwacked the ladybug with her finger, sending it flying off and it hit a sunflower. 

Lee looked up, alert, and ran in its direction. "It's those two runts!" she declared, throwing May in the air. "Move it!"

May got to her feet and took off after Lee.

"I wonder where we'll end up?" Angelica commented.

"Hopefully somewhere not too far away," Zofia said. "At least... Somewhere where we can find a way back home after we take the Eds to Eddy's brother."

"I'm glad to be away from Peach Creek too," Marie said as she flopped on the side of the boat. "It's worth it in my case."

"Trouble at home?" Ambrose asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Marie mumbled.

"I know what ya mean," Eric said to her. "I don't wanna go back to where I came from either."

"Nor I, said the fly." Jane added.

* * *

**_TWO HOURS LATER..._ **

The duck boat sat in a swamp, its neck was broken and its body abandoned.

"Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" asked Eddy, who along with the rest of the group was soaking wet.

"The collision was unavoidable, Eddy!" Double D replied. "It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable!"

Eddy slapped away a hungry mosquito. "Unbelievable! All I know is we're stuck in a swamp off the middle of nowhere!" He groused before used his shirt for a bandana. "Big Bro ain't gonna be impressed..."

By now, Double D was ready to burst. "Is _that_ what you think?! That I'm here to impress your brother?" he spat. "That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as your brother's opinion of myself?!"

"Edd, calm down." Kimiko frowned.

"No, Kimiko, I believe Eddy needs to hear this!" Double D said sharply.

"Ah, relax, Double D," Ed rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."

"Ed..." Candy frowned firmly.

"Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior," Double D soon said firmly. "I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Well, I'll have you know, if it hadn't been for my--"

"Crocodile attack!" Ed grinned playfully as he leaped onto Eddy, pretending to be a crocodile.

"Stop it, Ed, this is no time for games!" Zofia scolded. "I thought you'd know better than that!"

"He's a mean one!" Eddy laughed as he play fought with Ed. "Ah-ha!"

The two soon suddenly ran away and played their little game.

"Come on," Marie rolled her visible eye. "We better go after them."

Eric looked around as he looked unsure about this place as they explored like something told him that something wrong was about to happen.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Double D panicked as he and the others went after Ed and Eddy. "Oh, dear. A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen! Do you hear me?"

"Over here, Sockhead, hey!" Eddy called out as he and the others soon caught up, but ended up inside of a hazard. "Help me out of this molasses, it's trying to swallow me."

"Am I wrong or is the world rising?" Angelica asked in concern.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hate it." Candy replied.

There was then a beat of silence.

"Now, Jen, lemme ask you something and don't be too hasty with your answer." Martin said to his twin sister.

"What is it, Marty?" Jenny replied.

"Put some thought into it: What is it that's not exactly water, but it's not exactly earth and when it sucks you under it, it wheezes the last shred of breath out of your lungs until you die?" Martin soon asked, sounding like a riddle.

The Mazinsky twins were shown to be nearly underground as they realized what they were stuck in. " **QUICKSAND!!!** "

Eddy's eyes widened. "Quicksand?!" he exclaimed. "Ed! We're done for!"

"We are in some deep manure!" Ed shouted.

"Immature, stupid! Immature!" Eddy retorted.

"I mean we're in deep shit!" Ed explained. "And you really think it's smart to talk grammar while we're DYING?!"

"I can't die like this!" Jenny cried out. "I wanted to die after winning a soccer game with Fiona Munson!"

"You have a real obsession with that Fiona Munson girl!" Martin said to his twin sister.

"Don't judge me!" Jenny retorted.

"Jane, do you think you can help them out of there?" Eric panicked as he asked his older sister.

"I'll try to see what I can do, Eric..." Jane frowned as she looked around the area before finding a vine. "Maybe if I make this into a rope, I can help pull them out."

"It's worth a shot!" Eric replied.

"Quick!" Jane said as she brought out the rope for the ones in the quicksand, but it landed on top of the sand. "Grab the top of the--... Oh, no..."

"They've vanished!" Double D panicked as he was alone in the sand as he was scared to death for his friends. "NO! NO! NOOOO! Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Oh, don't you give up on me! Answer me!"

"Double D, I am so sorry!" Jane soon began to cry with him.

"No, Jane, this is all my fault!" Double D told her through the tears. "I should have never let them leave the cul-de-sac!" he then took a handkerchief that was given to him. "Thank you, Ed. Goodness, Ed, that's filthy."

"Wait... Ed?" Jane asked with wide eyes before looking with Double D as Ed, Eddy, Martin, and Jenny were shown to be covered in mud, but otherwise, no worse for wear.

"Gotcha!" Eddy grinned before laughing with Ed and Jenny. "Man, you're such a sap! This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!"

"That was a good one and I even got Martin in on it too!" Jenny smirked.

"Did _you_ know about this?" Martin glared as Jenny was also laughing.

"It was a little funny." Jenny chuckled.

And on that, Double D turned around and walked off.

"Hey Sockhead, where you going?" asked Eddy, following behind. "You got somewhere to be? What?"

Edd walked through the swamp until he reached a dock. He heaves himself up onto it, dripping wet, and he slipped on it. After making a label reading "Caution", he slapped it on a puddle and continued walking.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted, as he and Ed followed Edd. "Where ya goin'? You're headin' back into the swamp!" he reached for Edd's shoulder. "My bro don't live–"

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!** " Double-D snarled, smacking his hand away. "A SAP?!?! Well, excuse my sincerity for thinking I had lost some of the only people I have left in this world!"

Eddy didn't buy it. "...And?"

"It's surprising because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag, and swindle is what put us here in the first place!" roared Edd. "You and your nefarious scams!"

Now Eddy was really mad. "Like _you_ were pickin' daisies! You _built_ the stupid thing!" he shot back.

"If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–" Double D retorted.

"Guys, guys!" Ed protested. "We're not gonna get anywhere with all this fightin'--"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, ED!" Both boys snapped, sending Ed rolling backwards.

"I've had enough!" Double D declared, kicking Eddy off. "I'm returning home!"

"But we can't go home, Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D looked back coldly. "I'd rather face my consequences, Ed than wander aimlessly with so-called friends!" he retorted as he walked away.

The group winced a bit as this was a bit heartwrenching to watch.

"Hey, guys, come on!" Ed frowned. "We're a Dynamic Trio! We can't split up like this!"

"FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! 'CUZ EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" Eddy shouted as he began to form tears in his eyes as it looked like a friendship was over. "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! **A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER!** "

"Oh, Eddy..." Angelica frowned.

"Please don't let it end this way." Zofia sounded just as emotional.

"I don't think I've ever seen them like this before." Marie said to the others.

Eddy soon turned away and began to cry and Angelica did her best to comfort him.

"Eddy?" Double D soon said as he came back suddenly.

"What?" Eddy asked through the tears.

"Your shirt, Eddy." Double D told him.

"My shirt?" Eddy asked out of confusion.

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Double D asked him as he put his finger on Eddy's shirt.

Eddy then looked down until suddenly, he got thwacked on the nose.

"Gotcha!" Double D then smirked.

Eddy smiled, wiping his eyes. "Goddamnit..." he chuckled.

Ed scooped them both up onto his shoulders. 

"The band is back together, boys! To Eddy's brother's house!" Eddy then declared.

"Phew... That was close..." Jane sighed thankfully.

"I knew it would work out all along." Eric said innocently.

"Sure, you did." Jane teased as she ruffled up his hair.

"Not that way, Ed," Double D said as Ed went the wrong way at first. "This way."

"Whoops." Ed said bashfully as they went the other way then.

"You heard my pal, Ed!" Eddy proclaimed.

"What would you do without me, Eddy?" Double D smirked.

"Don't milk it, Sockhead." Eddy replied.

Candy, Kimiko, and Angelica looked so happy and relieved that their boyfriends were on good terms with each other again.

"They're like a family," Marie sighed to herself. "I wish I had a family like that."

Ambrose frowned softly. "Yeah..." he then said, feeling her pain and sadness. "Though I might have something that might cheer you up," he then said bashfully. "My school's having a dance and I can bring a guest."

"Really?" Marie asked. "Well, I think I can go with ya."

"Oh, you'd love to go?" Ambrose blushed. "That sounds great."

"I just ain't much of a dress wearer," Marie said. "Is that okay?"

Ambrose chuckled bashfully. "To tell you the truth, I'm not big on suits, especially ones that my dad makes me wear on special days like when we visit my grandmother." he then said to her.

"Well, alright then!" Marie replied.

Ambrose grinned at that.

"You're a cool kid," Marie said to him. "It's a shame you don't go to Peach Creek Junior High too."

"I need to focus on my... Other education..." Ambrose replied mysteriously. "But yeah, I'd love to see you more often, especially in meeting my friends in my special classes."

"I think we can work our way up to that." Marie replied with a smirk, running her fingers around the length of his arms.

Ambrose chuckled bashfully before cupping his mouth as he let out a laugh that sounded like Goofy.

"You nervous?" Marie teased Ambrose.

"I get nervous a lot around beautiful girls." Ambrose blushed.

"Aww..." Marie cooed at that.

"...I get nervous around beautiful girls too." Eddy said innocently to Angelica.

"I'm sure you do." Angelica giggled at him.

And so, as they kept going, so were Kitty, Vana, Kevin, and Trevor as they were still hunting down the Eds and their friends, though specifically for a certain three, the blood of Eric Needles.

* * *

Meanwhile, said no-goodniks had just landed in a swamp, though Nazz got run over by Kevin, Vana, and the bike. Kevin quickly removed his shirt and used it to sponge off his soaked bike, as Vana was eyeing him, and Nazz stormed over. 

"How's your bike?!" The blonde girl grumbled.

"Oh, hey Nazz." said Kevin, before he got slapped. "What was that for, man?"

"It's late and I'm cold." Nazz snarled through her teeth.

"So?" asked Vana.

Nazz and Kevin stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Nazz relented. "Fine. I'll make the fire." she growled, stomping off.

Kevin smiled. "Sweet," he replied as he slapped a mosquito away from Vana's head. "You good, Vee? Those bugs didn't get'cha or nuthin', did they?"

"I'm positively perfect, Kevin," Vana grinned angelically. "You're so sweet."

Nazz growled a bit as she turned red with rage and anger.

"That's some cold atmosphere, mate." Trevor commented.

"Get out of my face!" Nazz glared as she shoved him away, rather violently.

Eventually, Nazz rubbed two sticks together and began to make the fire before she smacked the two sticks on the kindling. Nothing seemed to happen, so she then threw the two sticks onto the kindling. After a moment, the wood erupted into flame and Nazz soon took that time to warm up.

"Fire! Thank goodness." Kitty sighed in relief.

"Wicked fire, Nazz," Kevin said to the blonde girl. "Can we join you?"

Nazz decided to ignore him as Kitty, Trevor, and Vana went to warm up by the fire themselves.

"Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich," Kevin offered to Nazz. "I'll split it with ya."

Nazz grabbed the whole sandwich and scarfed it down as Kevin's stomach rumbled and he went to move closer to Nazz, though mostly closer next to Vana.

"Where were you raised, a barn?" Vana scoffed at Nazz.

"Where were you raised, a Petty Princess Jerkface Factory?" Nazz retorted.

"Whoa! Little hippie girl's got some chops on her now!" Vana huffed.

"Kev? Sorry I slapped you. It's been like such a crazy day today," said Nazz. "And having her around hasn't helped." she pointed at Vana.

"No foolin'?"

"No foolin'."

"Wait, don't move!" Kevin told Nazz, and he left to get something.

Nazz waited, anticipating a gift.

"Almost left her out in the cold," Kevin stated, wheeling his bike over and handing Vana a golden bracelet. "Got this for ya, V."

Nazz's face went red and her nostrils began to flare with anger.

"Aww... What's wrong?" Vana smirked at Nazz. "Jealous of me or the bike? If it's the bike, that's very sad. You're more desperate than Kitty."

"Hey!" Kitty pouted.

Nazz soon shoved Kevin away from the bike and Vana before grabbing both of them and ran with them.

"Hey! Put me down!" Vana demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Nazz hissed before she soon threw both Vana and the bike into the swamp before the bike hit a tree and it lodged over there. " _THAT'S_ WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!"

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Vana glared at Nazz. "I have connections! I can get you into a lot of trouble!"

"Go ahead! Tell someone! Tell the police for all I care!" Nazz glared back. " **I AM SICK OF YOU AND THAT BIKE THAT YOU CAN JUST STAY IN THERE WHILE I'LL BE THERE LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF!** " she then suddenly stormed off.

"What a woman!" Trevor grinned as he looked like he was in love. "Now if only I knew her name~"

Kevin blinked. "...I just don't get her, man." he shrugged as he went off to go help Vana out of the swamp. "I am SO sorry about that; I don't understand what got into Nazz."

"I don't know either," Vana pouted innocently. "I was just having a little fun with her."

"Are you okay though?" Kevin asked.

"Great now that you're here." Vana grinned as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Kevin chuckled. "At least you understand me."

Kitty soon looked annoyed in the background.

"Can you believe what that blonde girl did to me, Kitty?" Vana complained. "What did I ever do to her? You'd never do that to me, would you?"

"...I wouldn't mind it." Kitty mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" asked Vana.

"Nothing!" Kitty replied.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

The group was walking through a field as fireflies flitted about.

"So these are fireflies, huh?" asked Candy. "A little different from what I expected, but I like them."

"They don't have fireflies in... Uh... Where you're from?" Jenny asked Candy.

"At least not that I've seen," Candy replied. "They look very pretty though."

"Look! Alien spaceships are attacking!" Ed smirked playfully.

"Very funny, Ed." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey." Double D smiled as he took out a jar to catch the fireflies with.

"Fancy bug butts, I must say." Ed said before suddenly yawning.

"So these things know where my bro lives?" Eddy asked as he tapped the jar before yawning himself.

"Hardly. Oh, pardon me," Double D replied as even he began to yawn. "But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night."

"That would be nice," Zofia said. "Seems like we've been walking for days."

"Climb in, everyone," Professor Byrd told the others as he flew the Skyvan over to the group, and they subsequently climbed inside.

"We passed a motel a ways back," said Eddy with a yawn. "We coulda stopped there."

"Motels cost money, Eddy," Double-D yawned. "Excuse me. Have you any money, Eddy?"

After a yawn, Eddy responded. "I would if that stupid scam worked."

"Look, we can hash money troubles out later," Ed yawned. "Let's let the prof stop for the night, and get some shut-eye, huh?"

"As long as you don't ask those questions like you used to." Eddy mumbled.

"You mean about if my feet smell and how if they don't have a nose?" Ed rolled his eyes. "What am I, some kinda idiot?"

"Good..." Eddy nodded before yawning and turning over. "Night."

"Yeah, night." Ed replied as he decided to sleep on his own side.

Everyone else soon gathered around and went to get ready for some sleep as well.

"I know it's not home, but it's comfy, right?" LJ asked Zofia.

"I suppose so," Zofia sighed. "I just don't wanna worry myself sick again."

"You're gonna be fine," LJ told her. "Now get'cherself some shut-eye, eh?" he yawned.

Zofia yawned and nodded. "Sure, Brother."

LJ smiled as he helped her get comfortable.

"No more nightmares. No more nightmares. No more nightmares." Jane begged herself.

"Relax, kid," Dorian said to her. "If anything happens, I'll be here for ya. I'll be your dad tonight."

"My dad: the cat," Jane smirked as that distracted her worries into amusement. "That sounds like a sitcom from The Netherworld."

"It could be good," Dorian yawned, as he dozed off. "The key... Is marketing..."

Jane giggled as she picked up Dorian and set him on her stomach as she began to scratch and pet him before she drifted off to sleep with her brother and their friends. Luckily for the group, it was a very sleepy evening and everyone fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

The next day, Kevin, Vana, and the others were pushing Kevin's bike through a field. Nazz hadn't been seen since last night, so they went on without her.

"We gotta keep going... Gotta find Eric..." Vana grunted.

"And those dorks!" Kevin added.

Kitty and Trevor looked around with Kevin and Vana, though it seemed hopeless.

"Oh, what's the use?" Kevin groaned as he gave up. "Probably getting back at me. For what, I don't know."

"Aw, come on, you don't need that blondie," Vana said to him. "You're better off."

"Yeah, I guess... Ugh, let me get this..." Kevin soon said once he saw a speck of mud on his bike and tried to clean it before his eyes widened as he saw something. "Eddy?"

The figure soon jumped over and came to a rock as a hiding place.

"EDDY!" Kevin glared as he soon came back on his bike to chase after Eddy. "Time's up, Dorko!"

"Wait up! He might have Eric with him!" Vana called out as she, Trevor, and Kitty followed after.

However, "Eddy" was shown to be just a doll that of the young scammer made by Lee herself, though Kevin body-slammed on top of the doll before he saw that it was just a doll and the bike soon slammed into a concrete barrier and was crumbled into a complete wreck.

"So much for your ride, huh, tough guy?" Lee mocked as he and May appeared.

"NOOOO!" Kevin panicked.

"What?" Vana asked him. "What is it?!"

"Kankers!" Kevin cried out like that was a fate worse than death.

"You wanna go against my new best friend?" Trevor threatened Lee as he stomped towards her. "I'll go right up your nose!"

"Whoa! You'd hit a girl?" Kitty asked Trevor.

Trevor suddenly stopped as he glanced at Lee unbelievably. "That's a girl?"

Lee picked up May and smacked Trevor and Kitty aside before May crammed them into a bag. "Another one bites the dust!" she chuckled.

* * *

Some time passed for the Eds and the others as they were still all sound asleep.

_LJ tossed and turned slightly as he began to remember his and Zofia's brief visit to Auradon Prep to see Felicity and her friends as they had a fun day with a scavenger hunt, but also something very important which was Celia's fortune and it seemed to echo in his head for some reason._

_"You can trust me," Celia warned as she shuffled her tarot cards. "I've got friends on the other side."_

LJ shot awake, sweating bullets. "Whoa... Talk about cryptic..." he panted.

Just then, Ed's stomach grumbled and gurgled; the owner of said stomach was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"It's an earthquake!" Candy panicked. "It's an earthquake!"

The others began to look nervous.

"Nah, Candy, it's just your boyfriend's stomach." Kimiko smirked.

"Oh..." Candy said, blushing bashfully then.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast before we keep going," Zofia said with a yawn. "I'd give for Mother's cheesy scrambled eggs."

"Sure," LJ replied. "As long as we could find somewhere to eat..."

"I'm afraid we haven't any food, guys." Double D frowned.

"Food for Ed! Eat now! Ed hungry!" Ed panicked, beginning to act like his old self. "Eddy, belly sad! Breakfast for Ed, Eddy!"

"Ed, relax, you're going savage!" Candy cried out to her boyfriend.

"Breakfast? I'm in!" Eddy grinned eagerly.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Double D asked.

"Thataboy! Find me an omelet, Ed! And some bacon!" Eddy grinned as Ed was about to run off somewhere that was an edge.

"WAAAAAIT!" Jane cried out as she used her magic to bring them back over before they fell from a cliff. "Phew... That was close. Surely there's a more constructive way to find food."

"I believe I saw a gas station on the way over here before we stopped for the night." Zofia spoke up.

"Gas station it is! Let's go!" Eric suggested.

* * *

They soon went to a local gas station called "Corner Gas" which appeared to be not open yet.

"We may as well stop and get supplies," LJ told the others. "We're almost there."

"How do we get in though?" Zofia asked. "The door's locked."

Jane pulled a hairpin out of her hair and soon used it to trick the lock and they were inside.

Behind the front desk, there appeared to be comic books on one side with a crossword puzzle on the other side by the cash register.

There was also a mark that read: "HANK WUZ HEER" as they looked around to look for snack foods and supplies to continue their adventure.

"I think I smell food from next door... Either that or I'm hallucinating." Kimiko said.

"If you smell food, why didn't you say something before?" Eddy glared.

"No arguing," Jenny replied. "Besides, we don't have any money to buy some if we end up going to the Café or whatever it is."

"Alright, now to make ourselves untraceable." LJ said and he snapped both sets of fingers, which shut off the security cams for 10 minutes.

Martin brought out a random shopping cart and they began to load it up.

"I feel like we're almost there." Zofia said to the others.

"Me too," LJ replied. "Especially from my dream."

"Dream about being QuadStar again?" Zofia guessed.

"Heh... He had a mission with Atomic Betty and Duck Dodgers," LJ chuckled. "But no, I saw that Facilier girl who goes to school with Felicity like when she gave me my own fortune when we visited for that Scavenger Hunt."

"Really?" asked Zofia.

"Yeah," LJ nodded as he continued to put things into the cart. "I must've had that for a reason..."

"Well, considering who Celia's father is, I'd heed that warning," Zofia advised. "You remember Mother's story about him."

"Yeah, one of the darker Disney Villains and was pretty accurate with his fortunes and coming with a price," LJ nodded from memory. "I guess she was trying to contact me somehow."

"It would be helpful if we could contact her back, maybe she saw more in her vision than what she told you." Zofia then said.

"Well, I'm not sure how we could do that." LJ replied.

"Well, I tried." Zofia shrugged.

"And I respect you for that." LJ replied.

Jenny grinned as she found some candy and stuffed her pockets with it.

"What're those, Jujubombs?" Martin asked. "I thought they discontinued those back in the 90's."

"Either way, they're all mine." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, sure; now let's get a move on," Martin replied. "The others are still in the van waiting and I think I see an amusement park a few blocks from here."

"An amusement park? Righteous!" Jenny grinned.

* * *

The Mazinsky twins soon rushed over to the van as everyone else got settled while waiting for their friends.

"You're sure you don't mind going to some dumb school dance?" Ambrose asked Marie bashfully. "It's really okay if you don't want to."

"Really, it's okay," Marie told him. "I'd only mind if I had to go with my sisters and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna detach myself from them once we get back home after taking Eddy to his brother."

Ambrose smiled bashfully.

"Brose, stop doubting yourself," Zofia smirked. "The blue girl clearly likes ya."

"Yeah, not like we gotta knock the message into your head over and over," LJ replied as he left some money on the counter and got into the van. "Anyone with eyes can see the obvious truth here!"

Once they all made it in the van, the doors shut and they soon rode off while eating the food that they had.

"Look out, out there's the cops!" Angelica warned.

They soon rode by, passing by a police car with two officers who looked like they were on duty, though they seemed to be focused on something else.

"Okay, Karen, my turn," The male officer smiled. "I spy with my little eye something red."

"Is it the Ruby Café sign?" The female officer rolled her eyes.

"Dangit, you always get that one!" The male officer complained.

"Try expanding your little eye, Davis." The female officer scoffed.

"I don't think they saw us," Ambrose said to the others. "Let's eat up though. We don't wanna look sickly when we see Eddy's brother."

"Right, right." LJ replied as they started to tuck into their food.

The van kept riding along before they came just outside of the amusement park.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody continued to eat until they would feel satisfied enough.

"These jujubombs are no jawbreakers, but they are pretty good." Eddy commented.

"Told ya!" Jenny smirked. "Though jujubombs are the bomb."

"Our mom loved them when she was a kid." Martin added.

"'Mondo A-Go-Go'," Double D read the welcoming board aloud. "Now, why does that sound familiar?"

"It don't." Eddy shrugged as he ate a hot dog with Ed.

"Wait... This has to be it..." Kimiko said. "That's it! At least check the postcard!"

"I agree!" Double D replied as he took Eddy's wallet and brought out the postcard.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Eddy glared. "Get your mitts off my wallet."

"Eddy, look!" Double D exclaimed, as he showed the postcard, which was a copy of the park's sign. "Mondo A-Go Go! See how the billboard and the postcard your brother sent you match? He must have mailed it from this amusement park!"

And then, everything clicked into place. 

"It does? He did?" asked Eddy, growing more excited by the second. "He's here?! WE'RE HERE!" he raced around the park, looking for his brother. "BIG BRO! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY? HEY!"

"There's so many places he could be, Eddy!" Double D replied, helping him search.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" exclaimed Ed.

"BIG BRO! IT'S ME! EDDY!" shouted Eddy. "KEEP LOOKING! HE'S GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" he told the others, as he reappeared from behind a telephone pole. "BRO!"

The others looked around as they came into the amusement park and went to explore.

"Some creepy parrot puppet here..." Zofia grimaced at a green parrot puppet that was dressed like a sailor before she kicked it away. "Hmph!"

The puppet seemed to squawk at her after being kicked like it was alive.

"Whoa..." Ed whispered as he stopped in a daze as he saw something.

"Ed, you okay?" Candy asked in concern. "What is it?"

"I think I found the whale." Ed said as he pointed upward.

"A whale?" Double D asked before looking over and saw that Ed pointed over toward a whale-shaped trailer. "Eddy, didn't you say your brother was once a whaler?"

"That's his place!" Eddy beamed. "That's gotta be his house!"

"Oh, we've found him!" Angelica smiled. "I just hope he's home."

The group soon saw where the Eds were and went to catch up with them.

"LJ!" A voice called, sounding almost echoey.

LJ looked around before he came to a mirror on a stand and saw a girl who was a bit older than him from back in Auradon. "Whoa... Celia, it's you..." he then said to the girl. "Listen, I think your prediction is coming true."

"Yes, this is the big moment," Celia told him. "You and your friends could be in trouble though."

"What do you mean?" asked LJ. "If this guy's a jerk, we'll just kick his can! Something wrong?"

"Eddy's brother has company with him, it might take more than just all of you." Celia warned.

"...He's not teaming up with bad guys like Team Rocket, The Jokerz, and Disney Villains, is he?" LJ asked suspiciously. "Because honestly? That sounds kinda stupid for a villain team-up."

"No, it's not those guys, but he does have a villain with him, I just want you guys to be careful and safe," Celia warned. "Eddy's brother Matthew is pretty inhumane, especially his new lady friend. I do see a positive outcome though for all of you, especially with the assistance of Amphibian Warriors."

"Then we shall fight as one," LJ nodded. "Valiantly."

"Not that I doubt you and your friends, but be very careful," Celia told him. "I believe in you though."

"Thanks, Celia," LJ replied. "We appreciate your advice and warning."

Celia smiled before she suddenly disappeared.

"So that's what that feeling is..." LJ said to himself. "Celia's vision is coming true. I better get going." he then dashed off to catch up with his sister and their friends.

* * *

"Opinion please, Kim," Double D said to his girlfriend, showing his ties to her. "What do you think? Plaid? Stripes. Perhaps more conservative, yes?"

"Why are you wearing a tie to meet Eddy's brother?" Kimiko asked him.

"Well, I should make a good first impression." Double D defended.

"...Fair enough," Kimiko rolled her eyes with a shrug. "I guess you should wear the one you wear for school."

"Good thinking." Double D smiled as he decided to go with that one.

"Our problems are over, boys!" Eddy announced in excitement.

Jane and Eric shared a look with each other and looked back.

"Well, I guess this is it." Jane then said.

"The big moment, for sure." Eric replied.

"This is gonna kick ass!" Eddy giggled as he reached out for the door to knock on it.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Sarah and Jimmy walked around a field before they saw something moving.

"Forest imps!" Jimmy panicked suddenly and went to hide.

Sarah lifted up a leaf out of the way to see what it was. "Ew, it's a pig!" she then grimaced.

"That's Rolf's piggie, Sarah!" Jimmy said before petting the pig as he recognized it. "Hello, Wilfred!"

"Don't touch it!" Sarah yelped. "Enough with the pig, let's just go."

Wilfred soon poked around Jimmy with his nose.

"He must smell the sweet aroma of my no-time nibble," Jimmy said before taking something out of his pocket and unwrapped it. "See? My candied apple, Sarah."

After gaining the pig's trust, Sarah and Jimmy soon rode on Wilfred's back, a few blocks away from the amusement park while Lee and May seemed to be lost.

Suddenly, a crunch came from behind the pig and Sarah fell off suddenly. "Darn it!" The fiery redhead cried out.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Jimmy asked before he suddenly fell off next. "Oh, phooey."

"We fell off that stupid slippery pig all the way over here, Jimmy!" Sarah glared at her best friend.

"Wilfred can't help his oily complexion, Sarah!" Jimmy pouted as Wilfred suddenly squealed and went down the road. "Ooh! I think he wants us to follow him! Hurry!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Sarah rolled her eyes.

The two then went back down on the road.

* * *

**_Back at the amusement park..._ **

"Maybe he's asleep?" Jane shrugged as Ed finished his gravy based snack in the background before he soon tossed the remains over his shoulder.

"Super sweet!" grinned Eddy, as he reached up to knock again. However, a hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him away.

"Your Queens in Shining Armor have arrived!" exclaimed Lee as she had Eddy in a bear-hug.

"Lee? May?" asked Double-D.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU CRAZY BROAD!" Eddy growled, trying to break free.

"Aw, great!" Marie glared.

"Good work, Marie," Lee smirked. "Guess you _was_ useful after all!"

"Double D Ed-boy?" Rolf asked as he soon showed up.

"It's the dorks!" Kevin called out.

"And Eric!" Vana glared once she saw her brown-haired target.

"What are they doing here?" Eddy asked out of shock. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Taking care of our boyfriends." Lee replied.

"They were chasing you to beat you up!" May added to Ed.

"That's probably the only thing helpful you did for us." Ed rolled his eyes at May while Candy stood in front of him to keep the blonde girl away from him.

Marie opened her mouth before shrugging and shaking her head. "He's got a point," she then said. "No one would dare to fight me, May, or Lee and live... Though the Eds are more like brothers than friends and look out for each other. Even Ed got a little sad at the idea of maybe never seeing Sarah again last night."

"Emphasis on _little_." Ed retorted.

"Wilfred!" Rolf asked before sitting up once he heard a pig squeal. "Is that you?"

Wilfred soon arrived in a break between some stands.

"I swear if he eats one more corn dog off the ground, I'll--" Sarah glared as she came in after the pig.

"Look! It's those twerps!" Marie snorted.

"Sarah." Ed groaned, feeling more annoyed now.

"Jeepers, Ed, you're still in one piece!" Sarah asked in annoyance.

"Gosh, Sarah, you're still a little shit?" Ed retorted.

"Did we miss the Eds' beating?" asked Jimmy.

Kevin smirked. "Nope!" he grabbed Eddy's leg. "You're just in time!"

"Just a second!" Eddy said, stepping out of Kevin's grasp. "In your dreams, Shovel Chin. Tell you what, why don't you talk to my bro! He lives here, you know."

"No way." replied Kevin.

"Could this be true?" asked Rolf.

"No way!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Get in line, girls." Lee ordered.

"Yeah. So tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro." smirked Eddy as he knocked on the door. It creaked open a few inches, revealing that it was bolted multiple times.

"Park don't open till noon." said a gruff voice.

Eddy was awestruck. "I told you he's a whiz at telling time!" he gushed to Double D.

"Wow." Zofia rolled her eyes at that last part.

"Pipsqueak?" The gruff voice asked once he recognized Eddy's voice.

"Bro!" Eddy beamed as he moved Double D aside. "Look out!"

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" The voice demanded.

"As if!" Eddy replied.

"Anyone know you're here?" The voice continued.

"Only these chumps who chased us here!" Eddy then grinned.

"Just a sec," The voice said before the door was unbolted and the source of the voice stepped out, showing someone who looked a bit like an older Eddy. "Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?" he then asked.

"Yeah! And they wanna beat me up! All for nuthin'!" Eddy nodded eagerly.

The young adult turned his tinted sunglasses over at the cul-de-sac kids who looked scared of him.

"He's lookin' at you, Rolf," Kevin said to his taller friend as he hid behind him. "Later."

"All for nuthin', huh?" The young adult man asked as he picked up Eddy to give him a noogie and smirked. "Still the troublemakin' Eddy, I see."

"Stop it, Bro!" Eddy chuckled.

"Who is it, Matthew?" A female voice asked from inside the trailer.

"Just my li'l bro I told ya about with some friends of his." Matthew chuckled.

"Interesting... Let me see..." The female voice said as she revealed herself, resembling an older Vana with bigger and wavier red hair with pink and red clothes like a superhero spandex outfit.

Vana's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Savanna?!"

"Well, if isn't my little sister, Vana," the woman replied. "Matt, this is the little sis I was telling you about. She's not as good as me, but... Eh."

"Ah... That's her..." Matthew smirked. "I guess that explains a lot."

"Um, I told the guys you'd put us up," Eddy said to his brother. "Ed and Double D. Plus our lady friends."

Angelica smiled cutely and gave Matthew a curtsey as she stood with Candy and Kimiko.

"I guthink it's very wuh ah ooh..." Double D stammered nervously as he held out his hand to shake Matthew's hand, feeling honored to meet Eddy's brother.

Matthew laughed at the sight of Double D. "Why's your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" he then asked.

"Girlfriend?" Double D asked out of confusion.

"That's me, actually." Angelica spoke up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you out." Matthew soon said.

"Really? Aw, Bro, what'd I do without you?!" Eddy grinned before he gave his older brother a tight hug. "You are so my hero!"

"Are you a friend of his too?" Savanna asked Vana.

"I just... You... What're _you_ doing here?!" Vana asked her older sister.

"Eh, I've been exploring ever since you mysteriously disappeared from your old school," Savanna smirked as she soon gave her younger sister a bit of a painful punch in the arm rather than a playful punch. "I missed ya, Little Sis!"

"Ow!" Vana grunted, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, ease up!" Kevin told Savanna.

"What, you're gonna make me?" asked Savanna, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, yeah!" Kevin glared. "You're gonna have to deal with me!"

"Hehehe... Let's try it, Shovel Face." Savanna grinned darkly.

"Isn't it touching, Sarah?" Jimmy smiled emotionally. "It's like a fairy tale come true!"

Sarah just looked annoyed in response.

"Oof. Don't say fairy tales." Jane shuddered as she thought about something as Savanna soon tackled Kevin in the background and began to rough handle him.

"Bro, no!" Eddy soon cried out.

"Just for old time's sake, let's play... Uncle." Matthew grinned at his younger brother.

"Uncle?" Eddy asked wearily.

"Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha?" Matthew asked.

"That's why we came all the way--" Eddy replied before he cried out as his leg was being twisted into a spiral. "Uncle! Uncle!

"Say what?" Matthew asked mockingly while Eddy was in a great deal of pain.

Ambrose looked a bit sickly while Marie glared.

"Hey! Get off of him!" The blue-haired girl snapped at Matthew. "What makes YOU think you have the right to do that to a friend of mine?!"

"Eddy, you can fight him back!" Angelica reminded her boyfriend. "Don't let the pressure get to you!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy screamed in agony as he was set down and began spinning uncontrollably, while Matthew laughed his head off.

"That was good, Pipsqueak." he grinned.

"So can we go inside now?" asked Eddy, getting to his feet, but limping a bit.

Matthew stroked his goatee. "Why not?" he replied. "Don't forget to wipe your feet." And he threw Eddy against the door to the trailer; he bounced off, back to Matthew, who slammed him again and again.

"Okay, we definitely have to step in." LJ replied. "This dude's a sicko!"

Zofia winced from the disgusting and horrific actions brought on from Eddy's brother.

"Ready, Sis?" LJ asked.

"Sure am!" Zofia replied. "Let's kick the sorry fillus witch!"

"Right!" LJ nodded at her. "Though I'm not exactly sure what you said, I can guess from the context!"

"You kids wanna have some fun then?" Savanna smirked as she sat on Vana. "All right, let's have some fun!"

"I'm ready!" Candy challenged as she wore a karate outfit. "I'm going to show you the art of Tae Kwon Don't!"

"Tae Kwon _Don't_?" Savanna repeated in deadpan.

"It's not as good for fighting as Tae Kwon Do, but it's great for firming the buttocks." Candy smirked as she bowed traditionally before jumping high in the air and kicked right for Matthew.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he soon grabbed Candy and soon threw her right back against Ed, making them both fall on the ground.

"Guys, we may as well!" Double D shrugged.

"LET'S GET WARTY!" The Eds exclaimed as they were suddenly transformed into the Battletoads: those alien amphibians acting as ambassadors of awesomeness!

The cul-de-sac kids and the Kankers were all dumbstruck.

"See? Toldja!" Sarah exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone shouted at her.

"What?" Sarah defended. "I told you all about it and none of you believed me and--"

"NOBODY CARES!" Jenny glared as she grabbed Sarah and threw her against the Ferris wheel, trapping her inside as the car decided to move all the way up to the top with her in it.

* * *

"That's the spirit, boys!" Kimiko beamed. "Now let's go get this sucker of a big brother!"

"Dude. Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Nazz commented.

"Hey, he can't be worse than how Kevin's treated ya," Marie said as she crossed her arms. "I've seen you guys in the hallways and how he treats you. You deserve so much better than him."

"You think so?" Nazz asked.

"Sure!" Marie smirked. "The answer will come to ya when ya least expect it!"

"Bro! Give it up!" Eddy soon told his older brother.

"Give it up?" Matthew asked, sarcastically surprised before grinning sadistically as he felt unphased by the BattleToad transformation. "I thought you wanted to hang with your hero, ya little Ninja Turtle wannabes."

"You asked for it then!" Eddy glared.

"And not just with the BattleToads, but with us as well!" Ambrose glared as his eyes flashed. "Let's make some magic!"

Matthew laughed. "You sound like those lameos who watch pony cartoons in their mom's basements like it's the best thing that's ever happened to them! How sad if you ask me!" he then mocked.

Ambrose snarled as he soon went to Matthew's trailer and began to lift it up over his head. "THIS LOOK LIKE A LAMEO PONY CARTOON TO YA, PALLY?!" he then snarled, sounding like his father as he decided to throw it onto Matthew. "I'M BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE!"

The trailer landed on Matthew's head, but Savanna caught it. However, this was just a distraction so that Ed could smash into her with a hammer fist that sent her flying through several rides.

"Nice muscle work," Marie smirked at Ambrose as they shared a fist-bump. "You work out a lot?"

"I get these muscles from my dad." Ambrose smirked back.

Savanna screamed as she was sent flying before she crashed into a bumper car.

"I ain't lettin' a bunch of kids bring me down!" Matthew glared. "Especially those three who call themselves Bébé's Kids!"

"Oh, we'll show _you_ Bébé's Kids!" Eric glared back as he ran towards Matthew and attempted to punch him.

Matthew rolled his eyes as that did nothing before Jane appeared from behind and she shot him with some magic.

"Rolf has had enough of your platdoodle, elder one!" Rolf glared as he decided to step in. "Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!"

"He should help out too," Jenny suggested to her friends. "Rolf's always been one of the nicer kids to the Eds after all."

"Even if one time, Rolf pounded the shit out of Ed just for getting wolf stuff from his pen pal." Marie shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that was really much Rolf's fault," Jenny said. "That was his culture shock."

"Either way," LJ shrugged as he pummeled Matthew with a barrage of baseballs thrown at rapid-speed.

The others roared out as they charged for Matthew and Savanna.

"Hey! Bro guy!" Kevin glared as he went after Matthew next. "Lay off him, man!"

"Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!" Nazz added.

"Oh, shut up!" Zofia glared at Kevin. "You're just mad that someone else wants to beat up Eddy and you're trying to make yourself look good!"

"I always liked the dorks, alright?" Kevin defended. "I just didn't want nobody to know."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you could've been best friends..." Zofia rolled her eyes before she suddenly karate kicked him away. "You're no better than Eddy's brother!"

"KEVIN!" Vana panicked and ran toward the boy she was close with.

"Let her have him," Nazz scoffed. "Hey, can you teach me how you fight like that?"

"I can try." Zofia smiled as she ran with Nazz to let her help out.

* * *

This was all shown on a crystal ball.

"I'm so impressed and proud," Celia smiled as she watched this with her older sister, Freddie. "Like my new vision? I always knew they had it in them."

"Daddy would be so impressed." Freddie smiled back.

The Facilier sisters laughed happily as they kept watching the beatdown on Eddy's brother.

* * *

"Say UNCLE!" Zofia glared at Matthew.

Ed used his tongue to pull the hinges off of the trailer door, which shot off and smacked into Matthew, flattening him into the ground.

"...Uncle..." The young adult older brother groaned as he collapsed.

Edd and Ed ran towards Eddy, who'd changed back and was on the ground.

"Eddy, speak to me!" Double D exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Eddy shoved his friend's hands away. "I made it all up, Double D; Everything about my brother was a lie," he wailed. "I made things up so people would like me, think I was cool! But boy, was I wrong. The scam, my brother... This... When am I gonna learn, Double D?!"

"I think you just have, Eddy." Angelica soon said with a small smile.

"I think she's right, Eddy." Double D agreed.

"Grab him!" Kevin's voice suddenly called out.

The cul-de-sac kids soon ran towards the Eds.

"No! Take me!" Ed glared as he stood with Candy.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Eddy panicked. "Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

The kids then grabbed Eddy and tossed him in the air, catching him each time, and celebrating his victory.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed-boy!" Rolf smiled as he rubbed Eddy's armpit.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude," Nazz smiled as she hugged Eddy. "You're awesome."

"I am?" Eddy sounded touched.

"I gotta admit, pal, that was so choice." Kevin smirked.

"Oh, you shut up!" Marie glared at Kevin. "You're the worst out of all of them! You're just sucking up now!"

"Am not!" Kevin glared back. "Get out of my face, Kanker and leave my friend alone!"

"Stay away from her." Ambrose glowered as he protected Marie.

"What're you gonna do about it?" asked Kevin.

"Man, you're either stupid, or you're a glutton for punishment." LJ replied as he blasted Kevin with his laser rifle, roasting him to a crisp. "Kiss-ass."

"That looks like it hurts." Nazz winced.

"Oh, it sure does." LJ nodded.

"What a deadbeat this guy turned out to be." Lee huffed as she stood over Matthew with May.

"My poor baby!" Savanna cried out.

"Sucks to be you, Sis," Vana smirked. "Looks like I get a happy ending too."

"Eric!" Kitty grinned as she hugged the boy so tight that he could barely breathe. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I bet you missed me a lot!"

"Can't... Breathe..." Eric struggled and strained.

"Let him go," Jane glared at Kitty. "I have a score to settle with you Shittsboro Shitheads."

"Oh, who the heck are you?" asked Trevor.

"I'm his sister." Jane replied firmly.

Trevor and Vana laughed and laughed.

" _You_? Eric's _sister_?" Vana wheezed. "That's hilarious! How could you be related to such a loser?! Talk about embarrassing, am I right?"

Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Eric doesn't _have_ a sister," Kitty stated simply. "He's an orphan."

"Which he reminds us about every so often," Vana rolled her eyes. "So annoying!"

Jane began to hyperventilate a bit as her eyes flashed red and hazel over and over.

"Ooh, you're really scary with your red eyes," Vana scoffed. "Those are probably contacts or some kind of weird magic trick."

Luckily for Jane, she didn't channel much of the dark side for selfish gain, though the sky turned red as the ground around Trevor, Vana, and Kitty began to crack like an earthquake as they laughed at her. She felt very angry and unhappy with these so-called best friends of her little brother's.

"What the--?" Trevor asked.

"Eric, MOVE!" Jane warned.

Eric soon found the need to move and went running and hid behind his big sister as the ground cracked and it got bigger and bigger as the ground seemed to split in half with Trevor, Vana, and Kitty panicked a bit as it looked like they could fall down below where there was a group of four down below with three who appeared to be human with a demon beside them, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, and Dexter McPherson's sister, Dee Dee, and a sign that said: "WELCOME TO H̶E̶L̶L̶ MISERYVILLE".

"Look, guys!" Dee Dee pointed out happily. "Some new friends to play with!"

"The idea of Miseryville is that everyone must be miserable," said a small green demon in a business suit. "As enforced by our glorious leader, Lucius Heinous the 7th!" He played a fanfare as a red demon in a business suit appeared.

"You mean that little shrimp is the Devil?" snorted Vana.

Lucius ground his teeth together. "...Did you... Just call me... ** _LITTLE?!?_** " he boomed in anger, shooting flames from his mouth.

"Gah!" Vana yelped. "Erm... Y-You don't scare me!"

Jane soon knelt on the ground as Trevor, Vana, and Kitty dangled, very close to falling down into Miseryville.

"Hey, uh, we were just kidding about what we said about you being Eric's sister!" Vana grinned nervously. "We think that's so cool! He's an orphan, you know, so it'd be nice if he had a family."

"Stop calling him an orphan!" Jane glared. "Just because he was adopted into our new family, doesn't mean he's an orphan!"

"Uh, yeah, it does!" Trevor rolled his eyes. "That's how orphans work!"

Jane soon began to pluck Vana's fingers one-by-one to make the trio fall into Miseryville.

"Come on, let us back up!" Kitty begged. "Eric needs me in his life! I'm the only one who really likes and cares about him! ASK ANYBODY!"

"Would that be why you're always stalking him like a creep?" asked LJ. "You're worse than Lee and May Kanker!"

"Yeah, I don't regret this." Eric remarked as he knelt down and began to pluck Vana's fingers from the ground.

"Stop it, Eric!" Vana complained. "I'll go out to a movie with you!"

"Really?" Eric asked, sounding happy and joyful.

"Sure!" Vana replied. "After you pay for the movie... And the snacks... And tell me I'm pretty... You know, typical date to the movies!"

"Gosh, Vana, that'd be swell!" Eric grinned before looking annoyed. "NOT!" he then said as he grabbed her one last finger.

"Eric, don't do this!" Vana cried. "I was just hiding my real feelings! You know that!"

"Anyone else have any last words for Trevor, Vana, and Kitty before I send them to their new home?" Eric asked the rest of the group.

"How about 'don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord should've split ya'?" LJ suggested.

"I like it," Eric replied. "A little wordy, but captures what I'm feeling."

"Other than that, I think we're good." LJ then said.

Eric grinned darkly and soon let go of Vana's last finger.

"EEEEEERIIIIIC!" Vana cried out as she, Trevor, and Kitty soon fell right on the ground, landing hard on their backs as they ended up down below in Miseryville.

"Welcome to Miseryville!" Jimmy grinned. "My name's Jimmy and these are Beezy and Heloise and my special friend: Dee Dee!"

"Do you wanna see my new dance?" Dee Dee asked. "I call it 'The Fanciful Unicorn'!"

" **NOOOOOOOO!!!!"** The three of them howled.

"VANA!" Kevin cried. "I'll write to you every day!!"

"I'll miss you, Kevin!" Vana cried back.

"Maybe you'd like to join her?" Nazz glared.

"Huh?" Kevin asked, turning to her.

Nazz then looked ready to kick Kevin in before the city bus soon pulled up.

"The time of reckoning is now, rapscallions!" A voice called out.

* * *

Two masked figures leaped from the bus and rushed towards Eddy.

"It's Melon Time!" The voice continued, showing to be Jonny in his superhero costume.

"WHERE'D HE COME FROM?!" Eddy asked. "Jonny! No! Wait!"

Plank, now Splinter the Wonderwood, grabbed the Eds and tossed them in the air before they landed on top of one another.

"No thanks are necessary, citizens." Captain Melonhead then grinned as he stood on top of the defeated Eds.

Candy, Kimiko, and Angelica growled sharply and soon tackled and beat up Captain Melonhead for assaulting their boyfriends like that.

"It's kinda weird how we didn't see the Eds' parents, or anyone else's parents, during this whole kerfuffle," Martin stated. "You'd think they would've at least paid attention to the fact their children have gone missing..."

"Yeah... I wonder where they even are?" Jenny added.

However, a high-heeled shoe stepped out to show a blonde woman who looked like a 1950's housewife. "Sarah... Edward...?" she then asked.

"Mom!" Ed's eyes widened.

"Sarah! Ed!" A redheaded man who looked like a 1950's working man added as he joined the blonde woman.

"Dad?!" Sarah asked.

The couple soon came out before being followed by a woman with curly black hair in a yellow floral dress and a black-haired man in a plaid sweater, looking very big and gruff like a professional wrestler also came out.

"Mom... Dad..." Eddy blinked.

A bespectacled man with black hair in a sweater with a bow-tie stepped out with a bony looking woman with her hair in a bun in her own suit-dress joined him.

"Mother and Father!" Double D gasped.

"I think we just met them." Jenny soon said to Martin.

"Yep." Martin nodded.

The Eds' respective mothers soon ran to them and hugged them tearfully before Mrs. Zimintator, took out her cell phone as it seemed to be ringing while she hugged Double D and she soon decided to toss it over her shoulder and it landed in an inflatable swimming pool with rubber ducks inside for a game.

"What the heck were you boys even _doin_ ' here?" asked Eddy's dad.

"We came to visit Matt, but he was beating me up!" Eddy explained.

"Oh, my little Edwin!" Eddy's mother cried. "I told you his brother was a bad influence! That's why we had to kick him out!"

"He gets that from yer side of the family." Ed's dad snorted with a shrug.

Eddy's mother snarled which made his father look nervous.

"Eddward, are you all right?" Double D's mother asked as she checked him over. "You have slight bruises."

"You didn't get in another dodgeball incident, did you, son?" Double D's father added.

"No, it's okay, Mother and Father," Double D said to his parents as the bus unloaded to show more of the cul-de-sac parents as they came to their respective children. "My friends and I will be all right now that Eddy's brother will be properly taken care of to the proper authorities."

Eddy facepalmed to himself. "All this time, I was looking up to my so-called brother, when I had two of my own with me for half my life!" he exclaimed, glancing at Ed and Double D. "Get over here, you knuckleheads!"

The two boys glanced at each other and approached Eddy, who gave them both a two-armed hug.

The three sets of parents looked at each other.

"Nazz... Namaste... We felt some bad energy vibes back home," Mrs. van Bartonschmeer said to her daughter as some sitar music played in the background. "Are you copacetic?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Nazz said. "I had to go do something with my friends here."

"I see... Cool to meet you all..." Mrs. van Bartonschmeer replied as she gave the "peace" sign to the other kids. "Peace be with you."

"Well, that explains some things." LJ shrugged at Zofia once they met Nazz's hippie mother.

"Nazz also looks like Aunt Mo with that bandanna on her head." Zofia added.

"I see the resemblance." LJ nodded.

* * *

Just then, a police car drove up, and the two cops from earlier climbed out.

"Matthew McGee, you're under arrest for frequent child abuse, bullying, and running crooked amusement park games." said Davis as he got out the cuffs.

"What?!" Matthew glared. "Man, this sucks! I wanna hear from my lawyer!"

"Do you _have_ one?" Karen asked as she helped Davis.

"...Shit." Matthew grumbled as the cops went to dispose of him in their car.

"Man, this is probably the biggest crime we've ever gotten our hands on." Davis said to Karen.

"I know!" Karen replied as she shoved Matthew into the car, hitting his head on the way. "They'll never believe this back in Dog River."

"OW!" Matthew cried out.

"Sorry." Davis and Karen said to him as they threw him in the back and shut the door and went in the front seats to drive away with him.

"Man, I can't believe how crazy today's been," Ed sighed. "And it's only noon."

"So what do we do now, gentlemen?" asked Double D. "For once, summertime has come back, and we don't have to resort to scamming our peers out of their allowances."

"Or do we?" Eddy smirked.

Double D and Ed gave their friend a look.

"...What?" Eddy asked.

"You should do something more constructive with your time, Eddy," Angelica replied. "Like what Professor T. Byrd and I trusted you and the others with."

"Heh... Right... That... I totally agree, Angel." Eddy said bashfully.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Mom!" Sarah cried out. "Ed and his friends turned into these giant frogs and beat up Eddy's brother! They were like those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or somethin'!"

"Sarah, you watch way too many cartoons..." Ed's mother rolled her eyes.

"But they did, I swear they did!" Sarah exclaimed. "C'mon, show them! Ed!"

"Why, Sarah; I have no idea what you're talking about," Ed replied casually. "You must be pret-ty dehydrated from all that running around. I mean, it does get really hot outside during the summer."

"I'm not hallucinating," Sarah protested. "I swear, it _did_ happen!"

"Sarah, you really think your brother and his friends could do that?" asked Mr. Monoboroster. "Ed, you might have a point; we better get your sister some water."

"But I was... And they just... And those other kids..." Sarah stammered as her parents took her away. "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Ed waved at her little sister with a cocky smirk.

"You guys don't think I scream a lot, do you?" Eddy asked the others.

"Is this because of what happened back at the waterfall?" Jane asked.

* * *

_Suddenly, we are shown a flashback of the group traveling in the water._

_"Anyone else really hungry?" Eddy asked._

_"I could go for some nourishment myself." Double D said._

_"Here, guys, let's have some of this gravy," Ed offered. "I know you don't like it as much as I do, but I thought that it was better than nothing."_

_The Eds soon shared the gravy, though Jane took a look at the label and her eyes widened as she saw that it was way past its expiration date. "Well... This could be horrifying..." she then said nervously._

_"Chill, fellas, we'll be living easy again soon." Eddy promised his best friends._

_"Perhaps we could play in the junkyard and create new lives for ourselves." Double D smiled._

_"Anyone wanna hear a cool story, Bro?" Ed offered._

_Then suddenly, the Eds began to freak out and flip out from the expired gravy as it gave them some sort of nightmarish hallucination about themselves. Only... It seemed to show them how bad they more or less were before they met LJ, Zofia, and their friends, as well as Angelica and Professor T. Byrd._

_Eddy was suddenly randomly screaming in rage with blood-red eyes._

_"Everything's filthy!" Double D cried out. "I'm so feeble! I use words that no kid my age should be saying!"_

_"Gravy! Gravy! Gravy! Background filler!" Ed blurted out randomly._

_Jane suddenly screamed and freaked out for the Eds._

* * *

Back in the present day, Jane shuddered with the Eds as that was a very unpleasant experience.

"Reminds me of those dreams I have where I'm a fire-bender and know some jock girl who's friends with Batman and has her own Batmobile." Eddy commented.

"Man... That was a _bad_ trip," Ed groaned. "I was a ninja for some reason, even though I was dumb as a post!"

"I do admit, you could stand to lower your volume." Edd suggested.

"So this is self-improvement, huh?" Eddy asked. "Well... It's a start."

"I dreamt about having cryokinesis." Double D said.

"That's ice-bending, right?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," Double D replied. "I mean... Who am I, Elsa the Snow Queen?"

"Let it go, Sockhead." Eddy smirked playfully.

Double D rolled his eyes as Ed and Eddy laughed at that.

"Well, Eddy, it looks like you won't have to worry about your big brother for a long time." Nazz smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm alright with that," Eddy replied. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I guess."

"Things are gonna finally look up for us." Ed smiled at his friends.

"And it only took 130 episodes, four specials, and a movie!" Double D added.

"Though things tend to look up for you guys a lot in fan fictions," Martin commented. "You guys are pretty popular in the fan fic crossover world for some reason, like you guys in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ , all that sorta thing..."

"Your mom, dad, and aunt got crossovers too though." Eddy reminded.

"Yeah, 'cuz of _one_ person who remembers them!" Martin rolled his eyes.

"Well, _two_ people if you count the co-writer," Jenny stated. "Either way, I think you guys are gonna be _juuuust_ fine."

"YEAH!" The Eds soon jumped happily and did a victory pose like in the ending of an 80's movie.

* * *

And so, everyone went to go back home after a big new adventure.

"Not that I care too much, but I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen with Trevor, Vana, and Kitty from now on?" Eric commented.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them." Jane advised as she comforted her little brother.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Eric agreed.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Miseryville..._ **

"All right, Shortstack, you should know that if I'm going to stay here from now on, that I'm the boss," Vana glared down at Heloise who just looked back at her, unimpressed with her bossiness. "You're gonna do what I say whenever I say. So nothing dumb like tea parties or sleepovers with Rainbow Monkeys movies or anything like My Troubled Pony. You got it?"

"I'm 14 and I do none of that shit." Heloise said dryly.

"Aww... Wook at the cute widdle 14-year-old~..." Vana cooed. "You look like you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, then you wanna test out my new baseball bat?" Heloise then grinned before she suddenly swatted Vana on the head with a giant mallet. "Try and boss me around _now_ , Vain-a!"

Vana screamed and ran away as Heloise cackled like a maniac.

"Hard to believe she used to be a serial killer, ain't it?" asked Jimmy. "And yet, she's pret-ty cool by me."

"So, uh, whatya do for fun down here?" Trevor asked.

"Beezy and me can show ya lots of stuff while the girls have a great time together!" Jimmy beamed.

"Say what?!" Kitty's eyes widened.

"Now, why don't you and I have some fun together, huh?" Heloise grinned darkly at Kitty.

"No! I'm innocent! Really! I don't even belong here!" Kitty cried out as she ran away from Heloise who chased her while Jimmy and Beezy would hang out with Trevor.

"Wait for me, Heloise!" Dee Dee called out as she ran with the sadistic girl. "I wanna play with Kitty too!"

A shovel soon out of the ground and out came Kevin.

"Kevin! You came back for me!" Vana smiled in relief.

"Don't worry, I'll get ya out of this hellhole!" Kevin told her before seeing the hole he dug up was sealed up. "Wait a sec... Where'd my hole go? That was my only way out!"

"This is Miseryville," Heloise grinned at him next. "One way in, _NO_ WAY OUT."

"Aw, maaaan!" Kevin groaned.

"At least we're stuck together." Vana replied.

"Yeah... That _is_ pretty choice." Kevin grinned.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Heloise smirked. "Now you can _both_ run from me! Heeehehehehhehehehuhahahaha **HAHAHAHAHA!** "

Kevin and Vana panicked as they ran away from Heloise while Trevor just hung out with Beezy and Jimmy.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with the others, they went back home while Sarah grumbled in frustration that she couldn't expose her brother and his friends' secret as being the new BattleToads.

"C'mon, Marie, let's go home." Lee told her blue-haired sister.

"Yeah!" May added. "Maybe Mom can make us somethin' to eat, otherwise it'll be _your_ job!"

"I'm not going home." Marie glared as she crossed her arms.

Lee and May then stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT didja say?" Lee demanded.

"You got corn in your ears?" Marie glared as she crossed her arms. "I said I ain't goin' home! In fact, I'm never comin' back!" she then looked over at Ambrose and put her arm around him lovingly. "I'm gonna stay with Ambrose and his family!"

"What?!" May and Lee exclaimed. "We thought we liked the Eds!"

"Well, I'm not really that interested in Double D," replied Marie as Ambrose was blushing up a storm. "And besides, those three already HAVE girlfriends. No sense chasing something you can't have."

"We could always beat up those wannabes!" May suggested. "I bet that Chinese girl would be easy for you to take on!"

"I'm _Japanese_." Kimiko crossed her arms.

"Same thing," Lee shrugged. "That's what Mom always sez anyway."

"I can already tell your mother's not very bright." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

May looked between her sisters and held her head. "I'm so confused!" she then cried out.

"What's to be confused about?" Marie asked May.

"Which one of you is right?" May explained. "I love Ed a lot, but he does have a girlfriend! **I'M HAVING A MORAL DILEMMA!** "

"Honestly, May, do whatever you want," Marie shrugged. "I'm just in love with Ambrose and he loves me back and Ed loves that Candy girl and she loves him back. That's just life sometimes."

"Ohhh... I gotta go think!" May groaned as she walked off, holding her head which seemed to be churning out visible smoke from her ears.

"Should we call a doctor?" Ambrose asked.

"Give her time," Marie shrugged. "So I can stay with ya, right?"

"I'm sure Mom, Dad, and Aunt Zelda would be fine with that," Ambrose replied. "I mean, I guess I should ask... I tend to do a lot of crazy stuff without asking them..." he then chuckled bashfully. "I think I've had enough surprises for one adventure though."

Just then, Ambrose's spell phone rang, and he picked it up. "Mom, Dad? Great timing; I'm gonna be bringing a guest home today," he started before he heard a response. "...What do you mean a surprise? You're WHAT?!" he exclaimed. And then, he began to feel dizzy, before he collapsed on the ground in shock.

"Ambrose? Ambrose!" Marie cried out as she knelt beside him.

"Oh, boy, poor Brose." Zofia commented.

"Should we help him out?" LJ asked.

"...At least to make sure he gets back home safe," Zofia shrugged. "Would you like to help, Marie?"

"Sure, you could help me get to his house." Marie replied.

* * *

The Schwartz siblings and Marie soon helped carry Ambrose back at the house while Jane carried Marie's bags and Eric decided to get the door for them as another adventure came to a close. Martin and Jenny decided to come along too since they had nothing else going on for them yet. The Eds and their girlfriends simply decided to have a celebratory party at Eddy's house with Nazz and Rolf, though Sarah and Jimmy weren't invited. Sarah glared from her bedroom window as she looked very grumpy, especially since she couldn't expose the Eds for being BattleToads and she was just brushed off as crazy. Long story short, things for the Eds were going to get even better now.

"Dears, welcome home, is everything okay?" Zelda greeted.

"Hey, Zelda," LJ smiled. "Ambrose was just so anxious to get home after the big surprise."

"Oh... Hilda must've called," Zelda said knowingly. "She and Drell have a very big surprise for our family."

"I hope it's good." Eric said nervously.

"Of course it is," Zelda smiled. "You and Jane might love the sound of the news too, dear."

"Well, alright," Jane replied as she came in and sat down. "Then what is it, anyway?"

"Maybe they should tell you themselves," Zelda smiled. "It's their news after all."

"Okay," Eric replied. "Where are they now?"

"In the kitchen, they had a long day visiting the doctor." Zelda said.

Everyone soon sat down and got comfortable.

"Hey... Is it okay if I crash here for a while?" Marie asked Zelda.

"Well... I suppose that would be okay," Zelda replied before recognizing the blue-haired girl. "You're that girl that Ambrose invited over for Christmas, aren't you?"

"That's me!" Marie replied. "Marie Felman Kanker at yer service."

"Well, pleased to see you again," Zelda replied. "I'm Ambrose's Aunt Zelda, though you already know that."

"Yep." Marie nodded.

"And of course, you know Jane and Eric," Zelda smiled. "They're a very lovely addition to the family and I'm sure you will be too."

"Aw, shucks!" Marie blushed thankfully.

Hilda soon came out of the kitchen as she began to get ready to bake cookies while stirring some batter.

"Hey, uh, Ms. Hilda," LJ greeted. "Ambrose said you had some kind of news."

"Oh, isn't it just so exciting?" Hilda beamed. "I can't believe it myself, but it's going to be a wonderful new experience for Ambrose, especially for us on a second attempt."

"Second attempt?" asked Zofia. "You don't mean..."

"Ambrose?" asked Drell. "This might come as a shock to you, but you're going to be an older brother."

"...You and Mom...?" Ambrose asked, a bit shakily as his face paled.

"Yes!" Drell and Hilda announced happily.

"...I just... Need a moment... To adjust to that idea..." Ambrose said nervously.

"You have nine months, no big deal," Marie patted Ambrose on the back. "Though May took six months."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jenny asked the witch couple.

"We don't know yet, but I'd like to have a little girl around the house." Hilda smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll see," LJ replied. "Congratulations, you two. I guess it'll be neat for David to have someone in his general age group to hang out with."

"Thanks~" Drell and Hilda beamed.

"Also... Mom, Dad, do you think I could take Marie to my school dance?" Ambrose asked bashfully.

"Of course you can!" Drell replied. "We'll get some special outfits ready."

"Great!" Ambrose beamed before looking bashful. "...You're not gonna chaperone, are you?"

"Not unless you forget to do your chores and we go to your dance with you." Hilda smirked.

"I'll be good, I swear!" Ambrose said nervously. "...Speaking of which, where _is_ David?" he then asked LJ and Zofia.

"Probably just playing in his playpen... You know how little kids like him do." Zofia shrugged.

Just then, a vortex popped open, and said infant dropped down, landing in Zofia's arms, gnawing on the left ear of Big Convoy, his rubber elephant.

"Question asked, question answered." LJ chuckled.

"Where were you just now?" Zofia cooed at David. "Huh? Didja have an adventure?"

"Cherry and Lionel are okay with this kid traveling by himself?" Hilda asked Drell.

"I guess they're used to it." Drell shrugged.

Everybody then joined in on laughter like at the end of an old-time sitcom. Eventually, Marie was getting settled into the Spellman house, finding it a lot more comfortable than her home in the trailer, especially with a much better family company than her mother and sisters.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

A large cloud of smoke was shown in a trailer as a woman with a red bandanna and a black jacket was shown before she coughed roughly as she saw Lee and May coming home.

"Hey, Ma, Marie's not comin' home," Lee said. "She's goin' to some weird kid's house."

"...So which one of ya's gonna make me a sandwich already?" Mrs. Kanker asked in a raspy voice, sounding a lot like Harvey Fierstein.

"Ugh... I'm glad I'm out of there..." Marie grimaced and shook her head as she unpacked her suitcase and got settled into her new bedroom of the house. "A school dance though... I sure hope I don't embarrass Ambrose."

"You're gonna be alright, Marie," Eric said as he poked his head in. "Besides, you and Ambrose are gonna knock it outta the park tonight."

Marie blushed a little. "Thanks, Aaron." she then said.

"It's Eric." Eric corrected.

"Eric, right, sorry," Marie replied. "I just hope it's a lot better here than in the trailer park."

"Well, you can always just ask me and Jane," Eric suggested. "We're new here too, but we're welcomed as family members."

"Well, hopefully that happens for me too." Marie replied.

"It just might." replied Eric as he turned and exited the room.

"You don't think we forced the news onto Ambrose too fast, do you?" Hilda asked her husband as they sat on the couch.

"He'll be fine," Drell reassured. "I mean, that kind of news is shocking for anyone. I've had to be told that story eight times in a row and I just wanted a brother for a change."

"Aww..." Hilda cooed as she leaned in against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're probably right though. I'm the youngest, so I guess I wouldn't understand. Plus I guess he'll be okay in time for his school dance."

"That should be fun for him," Drell smiled sincerely. "I can tell those kids are crazy about each other, even without the soulmate heart shards."

* * *

Soon, Ambrose and Marie were ready for the big dance, or at least ready to get to the dance. Hilda and Zelda were at the coffeehouse and smiled as they looked at the kids as only their faces were shown and their outfits would be hidden to the audience.

"Oh, look at you!" Hilda gushed. "Like a couple of dolls!" she then said as she took out a blinding flash camera and took his picture.

"Augh! Mom!" Ambrose groaned. "You're gonna blind us before we even get a chance to get to the Netherworld!"

"I'm sorry," Hilda smiled. "You two just look so wonderful."

"Here's some money," Zelda added, giving the kids their money. "Just remember to have a good time and don't let anyone pick on you for being different."

"Thanks," Marie replied as Ambrose took the money. "You sure this is okay though? I mean... I'm still getting used to this world of magic you're always talking about."

"You'll be just fine," Hilda smiled. "Just have a good time with the other kids and be sure to tell us all about it when you get back home."

"Yeah, you'll be great out there!" Drell replied. "Besides, who cares how you look anyway?"

"Shinji?" Ambrose shrugged.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji," Drell shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That kid's spoiled anyway. Besides, you're gonna be there with the prettiest girl of them all!"

Ambrose and Marie smiled at that.

"Now you better get going," Drell suggested. "Otherwise you might turn into a pumpkin."

"Dad." Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"Just have fun!" Hilda smiled as the kids went to get going through the portal into the school dance. "We'll be waiting!"

And so Ambrose and Marie went to the Magic Realm in order to attend the dance.

* * *

Everybody was there from Ambrose's class: Shinji, of course, the twins: Londa and Zanda, Veralupa: the witch/werewolf hybrid, and a few others such as a girl named Dreama Hyde.

"So do you call this a Monster Mash?" Marie asked.

"You might wanna watch how you phrase that," Ambrose advised. "But more or less, yeah."

Soon, everyone stopped dancing and everyone turned to see Marie and Ambrose and... Ambrose wore a red-violet dress with black dress shoes while Marie wore her usual shoes and wore a dark green suit with a bow-tie.

"What's with ya, lugs?" Marie glared in offense from their stares. "You got a staring problem?"

Shinji burst out laughing. "Everyone, look! Ambrose is in a dress!" he cackled.

"So? You wanna make something of it?" Marie scowled. "Anyone makes fun of Brosie, then they're making fun of _me_. And I don't take being made fun of too well."

Ambrose blushed a bit.

"He's in a dress though!" Shinji defended. "Boys shouldn't wear dresses! Anybody with common sense knows that!"

"Uh, Ambrose, I know I'm kinda new here, but, uh, can I know why exactly you're in a dress?" Dreama bashfully asked Ambrose as she came beside him.

"I just like the breeze and freedom that you girls get to have," Ambrose replied as he twirled around in his dress a little. "I've never been keen on suits actually."

"And I ain't too crazy 'bout dresses," Marie added. "So we both thought it would be nice for us to come to the dance like this, so if anyone has anythin' stupid to say, well, go on ahead! SAY IT!" she then challenged.

This time, nobody even dared to chuckle or poke fun this time.

"Now, you said something about a dance?" Marie asked Ambrose with a smile.

The boy's eyes lit up, and he joined her on the dance floor.

Everyone then spread apart.

"Hmph... Damn that Ambrose Spellman always ruining my fun," Shinji huffed as he crossed his arms. "That Spellman family really knows how to put shame to witches!"

Everyone else other than Shinji then decided to have some fun at the dance as Marie and Ambrose had the time of their lives that night.

* * *

It was just the perfect end for everybody in the story, except, maybe, meanwhile...

In the Melon Cave of the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, Jonny cackled evilly with his superhero costume in tatters. "This is your craziest plan ever, Plank! We'll show them!" he spoke like an insane villain before spinning the chair around to show his best friend. "WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL! ...What's that?"

Splinter the Wonderwood had a "reply".

"They did, didn't they? Yeeeaahhh..." Jonny grinned as he monologued to himself. "The goody-goody-two-shoe days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end!" he then rushed off to the darkness in the black of the cave and soon came back with a new cape and a new fruit to put on his head. "And out of the darkness will rise the villainous days of the Gourd!" he then grinned as he put a gourd on his head. "And his evil cohort: Timber the Dark Shard!" he then swished his cape dramatically. "Together, we will exact revenge, on the entire cul-de-sac as well as those other kids who visit once in a while!" he then laughed insanely and evilly before coming to a stop as Timber the Dark Shard seemed to tell him something. "What? There's no time left? It's the end of the story?" he then asked. "...What story?"

But whatever Plank was telling him was correct because this time, it really was

THE END!

* * *

**VOICE CAST**

_Matt Hill as Ed Monoboroster and Martin Mazinsky_

_Sam Vincent as Edd "Double D" Ziminator_

_Tony Sampson as Eddy McGee_

_Courtland Mead as LJ Schwartz_

_India Ennega as Zofia Schwartz_

_David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4_

_Tabitha St. Germain as Jenny Mazinsky_

_Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker and Kevin Rockatansky_

_Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker and Nazz van Bartonschmeer_

_Peter Kelamis as Rolf Yekelchek_

_Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker and Sarah Monoboroster_

_Keenan Christensen as Jimmy Warren_

_Terry Klassen as Matthew McGee_

_Kiernan Shipka as Jane Hart-Spellman_

_Miklos Perlus as Eric Spellman_

_Norm MacDonald as Dorian the Cat_

_Jon Lovitz as Drell_

_Caroline Rhea as Hilda_

_Wendie Malick as Zelda_

_Brian Dobson as Mr. Monoboroster_

_Lara Sadiq as Mrs. Monoboroster_

_Paul Dobson as Mr. McGee_

_Nicole Oliver as Mrs. McGee and Mrs. van Bartonschmeer_

**ADDITIONAL VOICES:**

_Stephanie Ann Mills, Christian Potenza, Denise Oliver, Tony Daniels, Cory Doran, Allison Moore, Dwayne Hill, Sean Cullen, Lorne Cardinal, Tara Spencer, Emile Claire-Barlow, James Higuchi, and Pauline Newstone_

**Author's Note:**

> Big Picture Show scam credit goes to an article on Reddit by Nacho_the_troll. Everyone else Read & Review!


End file.
